18 Sítios Para Esconder Um Cadáver – Tradução Autorizada
by Lili Rosen
Summary: O trio "acidentalmente" mata o professor Lockhart e o cadáver parece andar a caminhar pela escola. Mas se o ocultarem bem, ninguém tem que descobrir, certo?
1. Um susto de morte

**18 Sítios Para Esconder Um Cadáver – Tradução Autorizada**

Sinopse:

O trio "acidentalmente" mata o professor Lockhart e o cadáver parece andar a caminhar pela escola. Mas se o ocultarem bem, ninguém tem que descobrir, certo?

Notas da Autora:

Disclaimer: As personagens são de J.K. Rowling, a doença mental é minha.

Versão corrigida da que publiquei há alguns anos no fanfiction . net

Notas da Tradutora:

Este fanfic não me pertence, estando apenas a traduzi-lo com o consentimento da autora.

Todos os direitos desta história pertencem a Gravilla (versão corrigida: archiveofourown (ponto) works / 8168059 / chapters / 18716239) antes publicada sob o pseudónimo Vedda (versão original: www . fanfiction (ponto) net / s / 2545349 / 1 / 18 - sitios - para - esconder - un - cadáver). Saliento que é a mesma autora e não um plágio.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Um susto de morte**

Esse dia, não tinham tempo para estupidezes. Mas cometeram-nas. Logo lamentaram profundamente e então, já não havia nada a fazer.

Na sala comum de Gryffindor, os alunos de quase todos os anos tiravam uma folga antes de ir dormir. Exceto os do segundo, que trabalhavam sob a luz das lâmpadas na sala comum. Gilderoy tinha-lhes encarregue um ensaio de "Férias com as bruxas", consultando pelo menos três segundas fontes (todos livros dele, claro) de um dia para o outro, porque supostamente tinham-se atrasado com os temas pela sua lenta aprendizagem e essa era a melhor forma de ensinar-lhes hábitos de estudo. Para cúmulo, fixou a data do exame para essa mesma semana. Quando se queixaram com a McGonagall ela prometeu ir falar com ele, mas não assegurava nada e aconselhou-os a fazer o trabalho.

\- Nas aulas só fala e fala – disse Ron, torcendo os olhos -. Pelo menos não costuma mandar fazer trabalhos.

\- Bom, Ron, o professor conta-nos sobre a sua ampla experiência, pelo que não necessita livros - respondeu Hermione, corrigindo um borrão quase invisível. Deveríamos ter mais aulas com ele.

\- Como seguramente leram na minha autobiografia "O Encantador", a melhor arma é a experiência e os bons reflexos - disse uma voz no fundo da sala comum. O trio de ouro virou-se a toda velocidade para descobrir George a fazer uma imitação de Gilderoy, incluindo os gestos das mãos.

\- Ainda que vocês, principiantes, tardarão anos em chegar ao meu nível de estupidez - continuou George, enquanto apontava para a própria cabeça -. Faz falta comer muitas fezes de troll e dar-se suficientes golpes na cabeça.

Os outros alunos do segundo que estavam a fazer o trabalho explodiram em gargalhadas. George fez uma reverência ao estilo de Gilderoy com uma cara de seriedade total e começou a beijar as mãos das meninas, fazendo ruídos de flatulência cada vez que se inclinava. Uma ou outra admiradora presente pôde dar-se por ofendida, mas ninguém saiu em defesa do professor. Até as admiradoras estavam zangadas com Gilderoy nesse momento.

George repetiu a sua atuação em vários grupitos de alunos, que celebraram amplamente. Pouco a pouco a sala foi esvaziando-se. Até Ginny, enrolou a sua revista e foi-se embora ao redor da meia-noite. Os do segundo seguiam escrevendo a grande velocidade, detendo-se apenas para massajar as mãos e recarregar a tinta. Hermione, a mais adiantada no trabalho, levantou a cabeça de repente e por um momento ficou muito pensativa. Dean, logo chegou ao mesmo ponto e coçou a cabeça.

\- Hermione, que fizeste com o capítulo 7? - perguntou Dean, revisando uma folha e logo outra.

\- Todavia não sei o que fazer - suspirou Hermione -. Não entendo como incluir o dos Cárpatos no quadro sinóptico, que pede para o segundo exercício e isso que já li o capítulo 8.

\- Não ponham nada e pronto – disse Ron, perguntando-se de que quadro sinóptico falavam.

\- Mas poderia chatear-se! Ou baixar pontos no exame! – guinchou Neville -. E se alguém lhe fosse perguntar?

Todas as miradas recaíram sobre Hermione.

Minutos depois, o trio de ouro estava a andar pelo corredor, enquanto pensava no que dizer a Lockhart. Ron, Harry e Hermione deslizaram-se até à área dos professores. O castelo estava especialmente escuro essa noite. Curiosamente, ao chegar ao escritório, a porta estava entreaberta, mas não havia ninguém dentro. Quase nem o pensaram e abriram a porta. O escritório estava amplamente adornado com fotografias de si mesmo, posters autografados e espelhos.

\- Que sitio tão parecido com ele – murmurou Harry.

Enquanto Hermione e Harry contemplavam o lugar desde a entrada, Ron dirigiu-se diretamente a uma gigantesca caixa cheia de cartas de admiradoras.

\- Vejam isto! – disse Ron, num tom demasiado alto -. Creio que num dos envelopes tem um sutiã!

\- Deixa isso Ron, ele poderia saber que estives-te aqui - disse Hermione, fazendo-lhe sinais para que baixa-se a voz.

\- Por favor, dificilmente sabe encontrar o salão principal no castelo – respondeu Ron, subindo ainda mais a voz.

\- É que não lês-te como rastreou o menino perdido no "Recreio com a Banshee"?

Hermione começava a ver-se acalorada. Com muito cuidado arranjou espaço para passar entre uma montanha de livros que diziam "para autografar" e desceu Ron do montão de cartas.

\- Realmente acreditas que esse tipo alguma vez na sua vida tenha visto uma banshee de perto?

Harry caminhou ao lado da secretária e encontrou uma vasta coleção de escovas e acessórios para o cuidado capilar que fariam a sua Tia Petúnia verde de inveja.

\- Aposto que se o surpreende-se-mos ao entrar no escritório, gritaria - disse Harry, com um tom meio de gozo.

\- Aposto que sim! - disse Ron, soltando-se de Hermione.

Ambos os rapazes sorriram-se entre si e correram a esconder-se atrás da secretária. No corredor, já se podiam ouvir os passos de alguém a aproximar-se.

\- Nem sequer o vamos tentar e penso que vocês deveriam... – a frase de Hermione viu-se interrompida abruptamente, quando Ron e Harry a puxaram para trás da secretária.

Os passos especialmente pesados detiveram-se em frente do escritório e a porta abriu-se. De baixo da secretária, só alcançavam a ver parte do ombro de Gilderoy a entrar no escritório.

Harry e Ron saltaram desde trás da secretária enquanto gritavam. Mas Gilderoy não gritou. Caiu como um saco, sem colocar as mãos (para amparar a queda). Hermione saiu aos tropeções para examiná-lo. A sua pele era gélida com veias marcadas, olhando bem quase parecia feito de mármore.

\- Está morto! – guinchou Hermione.

Hermione tomou a sua varinha e lançou desesperadamente todos os feitiços de reanimação que sabia. Ron não reagia de todo, seguia mais ou menos na mesma posição que adotou ao saltar, pestanejando para o ar com a boca aberta. Harry espreitou para o corredor e distinguiu ao longe a silhueta de um gato a correr.

\- Creio que a Senhora Norris nos viu! - disse Harry -. Temos que fugir.

\- NÃO! TEMOS QUE EXPLICÁ-LO! - exclamou Hermione.

\- Como pretendes explicar ISTO? - perguntou Ron em resposta, quase a puxar o próprio cabelo.

\- Hermione, asseguro-te que não irão atribuir pontos a Gryffindor por matar um professor - disse Harry, olhando para todos os lados -. Ainda que tenha sido uma partida, haverá uma investigação e no mínimo, meteremos Dumbledore num problema.

\- De acordo, há que escondê-lo - Hermione deixou ir um longo suspiro -. Mas aonde?

\- Que tal num dos corredores secretos? - perguntou Ron.

\- De secretos não têm nada - disse Harry vendo a porta por cima ombro -. No outro dia, Neville estava a jogar às cartas no de Astrologia.

Não tinham ideia por onde diabos começar. Jamais tinham precisado de sítios para esconder um cadáver.

\- No bosque proibido - Hermione soltou outro suspiro -. Ninguém o verá em semanas.

\- Hermione! - disse Ron com uma expressão de autêntico assombro -. Eu sabia que um dia o teu cérebro iria tirar-nos de algo assim!

\- Cala-te, não o faço só por ti - murmurou Hermione colocando um dedo sobre os lábios -. Vocês os dois estarão num grande problema se alguém descobre.

\- Nós os dois? Tu também estavas aqui, assim como eu e o Harry!

Farto de ouvi-los discutir, Harry já tentava levantar o cadáver.

\- Temos que tirá-lo daqui, caso não se lembrem, a Sra. Norris viu-nos – disse Harry analisando o solo à volta do professor.

Um _Wingardum Leviosa_ , conjunto por parte dos três, foi suficiente para levitar o professor. Mas levá-lo para o bosque, era um assunto um tanto mais complicado.

Os corredores pareceram-lhes mais longos que nunca. A maioria dos quadros estava a dormir. Ron tinha a sensação de que os seus passos ressoavam tão forte, que de um momento para o outro Snape ou qualquer um dos restantes professores despertaria e iria ver que ocorria. Foram especialmente cuidadosos ao passar perto das entradas das casas e graças aos céus, Peeves não apareceu.

Hermione estava que fritava o cérebro para pensar numa desculpa, algo assim como "Estamos à procura da enfermeira!" ou talvez até mesmo "Eu queria avisar os professores!" se a primeira falhasse. Decidiu começar a esfregar os olhos, de uma vez, para deixá-los vermelhos e fazer parecer que tinha estado chorar.

Numa das esquinas, pensaram ter visto o Barão Sangrento, mas era só o reflexo da lua sobre um vitral. Já tinham passeado antes pela escola à noite com a capa de invisibilidade, que desgraçadamente ficou no dormitório. As escadas de caracol foram o maior problema, pois o professor era demasiado alto e os degraus demasiado angulosos. No hall da entrada, já quase se sentiam livres, passaram com pezinhos de lã para evitar o eco.

Lá fora, a lua minguante emitia a claridade de um fósforo, mas tiveram medo de fazer um _lumos_ para não se expor a qualquer voyeur no castelo. Harry maldizia por não poder recordar nenhum feitiço de _desilusionamento_ *¹,mas Hermione nem sequer os sugeriu, de modo que todavia não deviam tê-los visto nas salas de aula.

As árvores, numa fila irregular e apertada, como uma parede selvagem, receberam-nos à entrada do bosque proibido. Os três vivos detiveram-se em seco com o morto a flutuar frente a eles.

\- Não podemos entrar no bosque por aqui, é demasiado denso - disse Harry -. Devemos regressar rápido ou os outros vão suspeitar.

Caminharam pela orla do bosque até à cabana de Hagrid. Atrás da horta, as árvores estavam mais que separadas e havia convenientemente montes de folhas e terra. O terreno era tão irregular que, apenas um montículo a mais, nem se notaria.

\- Se o deixarmos aqui e alguém o encontrar, culparão o Hagrid - murmurou Hermione, observando as janelas escuras da cabana -. Ou ele poderia despertar se fizermos muito ruído.

\- Só passaremos pela horta para cortar caminho até ao lago – respondeu Harry -. Além de que Hagrid está em Londres, a comprar armadilhas para _pixie_.

\- Hagrid não está em Londres - murmurou Ron apontando para a colina.

Os três quase saltaram ao ver o Hagrid aproximar-se.

\- Quem anda aí? - gritou Hagrid desde a colina.

Talvez Hagrid fosse seu amigo, mas um cadáver era um cadáver. O primeiro impulso dos três foi deixar Lockhart sobre um monte de folhas e correr.

De regresso ao castelo, subiram a toda velocidade à sala comum. Hermione fê-los parar antes de entrar, para se acalmarem e deixarem de ofegar. Os alunos escrevendo sob a luz das lâmpadas e os seus intermináveis pergaminhos de apontamentos, pareceram-lhes coisa de outro mundo, como se já tivessem passado muitos dias desde isso.

\- Que disse Gilderoy? - Dean escondeu rapidamente uma revista debaixo da mesa, como se não quisesse que Hermione a visse.

\- Não estava no seu quarto - disse Hermione - Esperamos por ele no escritório, mas nunca veio.

Harry perguntou-se se Hermione havia planeado a resposta todo o caminho ou a inventou apenas ao chegar à porta.

\- Então o que é que fazemos com o capítulo? - perguntou Neville sem parar de escrever.

\- Tanto faz. Não é como se ele os fosse ler – respondeu Ron, antes de Hermione o fulminar com o olhar.

Para não levantar suspeitas, Hermione e Harry obrigaram Ron a permanecer na sala a trabalhar (ou pelo menos a fingir que o fazia) nos resumos, com a esperança de poder ir ver o que tinha passado com Gilderoy, quando todos se tivessem ido deitar. Mordendo as unhas e evitando olhar-se demasiado, o trio de ouro sentou-se com o resto dos Gryffindor do segundo ano, à espera que estes saíssem.

Às quatro da manhã, ninguém estava nem perto de terminar. Hermione fingiu que se dava por vencida e animou a os outros a ir dormir antes das cinco, mas quase imediatamente a sala encheu-se com os do quinto ano, que haviam-se levantado cedo para colher seiva de _mandrágora_ para a aula de poções.

Às cinco e meia, Luna Lovegood chegou para pedir um pouco do shampoo de rosas de Ginny. Tiveram que fingir que lhes importava se lho emprestava ou não.

Às seis, o sol já tinha saído e para cúmulo Harry não conseguiu despertar o Ron, que dormitava numa cadeira. Hermione ia tomar banho, mas preferiu dormir meia hora com a roupa já posta.

Sobra dizer que chegaram tarde ao Salão Principal. Os restantes Gryffindor, chegaram atrás deles demandado café e a esfregar as olheiras. Aparentemente dormir uma hora é pior que não dormir de todo.

As aulas transcorreram com normalidade até ser a hora da aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. As cabeças do grupo penderam*² sobre as mesas durante uma hora, enquanto esperavam por Gilderoy e logo cansaram-se de inventar insultos por pedir um trabalho espantoso, só para depois deixá-los plantados.

\- Teremos que esperar que seja a hora de sair para ver o de Hagrid - murmurou Harry aos outros dois, no meio da agitação.

\- Não creio que o tenha encontrado – disse Ron, quase deitado sobre a mesa -. Se assim fosse, McGonagall já nos teria arrastado ao dormitório.

\- Eu irei ao treino de Quidditch – assinalou Harry -. Assim ninguém nos vê sair juntos.

\- Eu e o Ron, vamos ficar no corredor da biblioteca, onde todos nos possam ver. Revisamos a horta e logo faremos como se tivéssemos ido ver-te ao treino.

Esse dia ensolarado parecia péssimo para os negócios ilegais, mas perfeito para o quidditch. A senhora Hooch, não encontrava as chaves do armário dos equipamentos por lado nenhum, mas Oliver sentia-se especialmente criativo para esse treino e apresentou-lhes toda uma compilação de estratégias profissionais que queria que praticassem. Dividindo-se em duas mini equipas, os jogadores de Gryffindor tomavam turnos na defensiva e na ofensiva. Por sua parte, Harry devia caçar quatro snitches antes do final do treino.

Ainda que Harry duvidasse poder concentrar-se em bolitas douradas já que se tinha de preocupar por uma morte, Gilderoy evaporou-se da sua mente no instante em que a vassoura descolou. Quando perseguia a última snitch, começou a perguntar-se senão teria sido melhor tentar explicá-lo. Se o Ministério duvidasse da sua inocência, sempre ficava opção de recorrer ao _veritaserum_. Quão mau podia ser? Tão mau como para que o problema os perseguisse para sempre? Pior que o da Câmara dos Segredos?

Então, justo então, Harry alcançou a ver um vulto irregular por trás das arquibancadas de Hufflepuff. Um cadáver. Desceu em picado e comprovou que era Gilderoy, envolvido junto a algumas vassouras.

Com a Seta a toda a sua velocidade, foi por Hermione e Ron. Encontrou-os a subir a colina, bastante pálidos apesar do esforço.

\- Harry! Lockhart não está! – ofegou Hermione.

Ron não falou. Parecia desconectado e com falta de ar.

\- Acabo de vê-lo em baixo das arquibancadas.

Ron e Hermione meio que suspiraram de alívio. Os três esperaram um bom bocado por trás da colina antes de ir buscá-lo. Hagrid passou a uns metros deles, mas ia tão distraído que nem sequer os viu.

Ao chegar à parte detrás das arquibancadas, Hermione e Ron tiveram que devolver o suspiro de alívio: Gilderoy já não estava. Harry teve que reprimir-se para não começar a gritar ao espaço vazio em baixo das arquibancadas. Perderam o jantar por estar a procurá-lo.

Essa noite, na sala comum de Gryffindor, enquanto os outros conversavam sobre os exames ou sobre o último acidente de Neville, o trio rogava por um milagre. Harry esparramado numa das poltronas, olhava fixamente o teto. Hermione tentava adiantar um capítulo para história da magia, mas apenas lia uma linha quando tinha que recomeçar. Ron não parava de caminhar à volta de ambos.

\- Mas, era realmente ele? - perguntou Hermione -. Não terás visto… outro cadáver?

\- Era Gilderoy, tenho a certeza - respondeu Harry -. Além disso, quanta gente morta crês que pode haver numa escola?

\- Alguém sabe - disse Ron, retorcendo as mãos -. Alguém o encontrou e o levou.

\- Não podem tê-lo encontrado - afirmou Hermione -. Onde estão os _aurores_? Porque ninguém está a investigar? Que fazia debaixo das arquibancadas?

\- Então quem o encontrou não avisou o Ministério - concluiu Harry -. Ou levaram-no para a enfermaria.

O trio tentou dar una volta pela enfermaria durante a noite, mas pareceu-lhes que alguém rondava pelos corredores. Tampouco encontraram um bom pretexto para ir ver a enfermeira. Lá fora, estava demasiado escuro. Decidiram regressar ao dormitório e terminar o trabalho como bons Gryffindor que se suponha que eram.

Na manhã seguinte, antes de descer a tomar o pequeno-almoço, a professora McGonagall entrou na sala comum algo agitada.

\- Meninos, o seu professor Gilderoy Lockhart está desaparecido - McGonagall olhou para o chão e suspirou - Esperamos que tenha sido só um percalço menor. De todas as formas, se souberem algo não falem com ninguém a não ser comigo.

\- Mas eu vi-o na enfermaria, quando estava à espera da Senhorita Pomfrey a noite passada – disse Neville.

\- E perguntaste-lhe sobre o trabalho? - interrompeu Dean.

\- Pensei que seria de má educação perguntar-lhe na enfermaria.

\- Investigarei isso – disse McGonagall muito rapidamente -. Por agora o professor Snape irá substitui-lo.

McGonagall saiu quase a correr da sala comum.

\- Nem sequer sabia que McGonagall era capaz de correr – cochichou Ron ao ouvido de Harry.

Os dois reprimiram um riso.

\- Já devem saber alguma coisa – murmurou Hermione -. Penso que não há um feitiço para encontrar gente morta, mas ainda assim irei pesquisar na biblioteca.

Na aula de Defesa, Snape via-se feliz. Doentiamente feliz, com um sorriso que deixava ver os seus dentes horrendos.

\- Os Slytherin disseram-me que tinham um trabalho para entregar na aula de hoje - disse Snape ao finalizar a aula -. Deixem os resumos na secretária. Talvez até vos qualifique isso.

\- A felicidade fundiu-lhe o cérebro – murmurou Harry a Ron, mas o ruivo estava ocupado a remexer os seus livros.

\- Professor, posso ir ao dormitório buscar o meu resumo?

Ron preparou-se para o raspanete, mas ficou de boca aberta quando Snape assentiu e em seguida assinalou a porta com a cabeça.

\- Isso deu medo – disse Neville, em voz baixa. O resto da turma assentiu com a cabeça.

Os corredores pareciam mais solitários que durante a noite. Ron entrou a correr na sala e surpreendeu-se de que houvesse alguém lá a essa hora. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais, ao descobrir que era Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

*¹ _desilusionamento:_ um feitiço que age como camuflagem, fazendo com que as pessoas não se apercebam da presença dos indivíduos sobre os quais foi aplicado.

*² _el grupo cabeceó:_ as cabeças do grupo penderam para a frente.


	2. A rota do cadáver I

**CAPÍTULO 2: A rota do cadáver I**

Hagrid sentia-se feliz por ter conseguido terminar de fazer as compras em Londres tão cedo. Os pés e as costas rogavam-lhe por um descanso na cama. Enquanto descia a colina até à sua cabana, pareceu-lhe que Fang andava por perto.

\- Quem anda aí? - gritou Hagrid.

Um dos _thestrals_ aproximou-se ao seu encontro. O semi-gigante ofereceu-lhe alguns biscoitos que lhe haviam sobrado da viagem a Londres, acariciando-lhe o flanco. Contente de retornar à sua cabana, não viu as três sombras que corriam desde a horta.

Os biscoitos recordaram-no que tinha fome, mas já não ficava nem um. Tomou um momento para poder deliberar se era muito tarde para jantar ou muito cedo para o pequeno-almoço. Entretanto, podia acender uma fogueira na lareira para aquecer um chá de limão, mas só tinha troncos grandes e não lhe apetecia ter de esperar a que se acendessem, de modo que saiu a partir um em farpas. Desejou fazê-lo rapidamente, só desejava amornar a cabana, encher um pouco o estômago e dormir.

Viu o seu machado, com o cabo velho e partido, e enrugou o nariz. Os malditos _pixies_ do barracão tinham feito das suas, com as suas ferramentas toda a semana. Já estava quase solto e de fato comprou cabos de madeira no mesmo local onde comprou as armadilhas, mas só desejava terminar rápido. O seu objetivo era encher um pouco o estômago para ir dormir, o cabo novo podia esperar.

Decidiu que usaria o machado quebrado, com algumas precauções. As quais esqueceu à segunda machadada que deu contra o tronco. A cabeça do machado saiu a voar e aterrou com um ruído seco atrás da horta.

Com o cabo na mão, Hagrid caminhou até ao bosque. Fang ladrava como louco a uns metros de onde se suponha que estava o resto do machado.

\- Fang! É só uma…! –Hagrid interrompeu-se de repente-. Oh, Merlin. Lamento, professor Lockhart.

O professor Gilderoy estava estendido a um metro do machado. Talvez saiu para conseguir espécimes para a aula, tendo a má sorte de que o machado o golpeasse. Hagrid agachou-se para desculpar-se, mas o homem não reagia. Não podia ouvi-lo. Não tinha pulso.

O semi-gigante entrou em pânico. Matou um professor. Seria levado de volta a _Azkab_ _a_ _n_. Ou pior, sentenciariam-no à morte. É o que geralmente se faz com os gigantes e os semi-gigantes que matam alguém.

Colocou Gilderoy por debaixo do braço e com as passadas que só um semi-gigante em apuros podia dar, alcançou o campo de _Quiditch_ nuns poucos minutos. Escondeu o cadáver num saco de vassouras, na parte detrás das arquibancadas estaria bem. Aproveitaria a escuridão para cavar uma cova o bastante profunda no terreno por trás da estufa e enterrá-lo-ia durante o pequeno-almoço, quando todos estivessem no Salão Principal para assim evitar serem vistos através das janelas.

Ia começar a cavar quando recordou que as suas ferramentas estavam quebradas. Inspirou profundamente e limpou-se as lágrimas. Tinha que pôr o cabo novo na pá.

-Hagrid, bem te disse o teu pai que os preguiçosos trabalham o dobro – disse-se em voz baixa-. Deverias ter trocar o cabo desse machado.

Por suposto o cabo não era à medida e perdeu muito tempo a tratar de encaixá-lo, tudo para não ter que lixá-lo, e por suposto com a pressa partiu-se, de modo que teve que usar o que tinha de reserva para a picareta.

Quando por fim começou a cavar, descobriu que realmente precisava da picareta. O terreno era muito duro. Apenas tinha avançado meio metro de profundidade, quando se encontrou de frente com os alunos do quinto ano, que vinham à estufa para colher seiva de _mandrágora_. Teve que inventar alguma estupidez de fazer um viveiro de _gurgulobrices_.

Agora que os do quinto o tinham visto, necessitava outro lugar. E aparecer no pequeno-almoço para evitar que dessem pela sua falta, justo no dia que se desaparece outro professor.

Lavou como bem pôde a terra que o cobria e apresentou-se para tomar o pequeno-almoço. O pior foi que os Gryffindors terminaram com todo o café do Salão Principal, de modo que passou o resto do pequeno-almoço dolorido e meio a dormir.

Deu aulas cedo ao dos primeiro ano e o resto da manhã passou o tempo a procurar lugares mais aptos, onde não necessitasse uma picareta. Para a hora do almoço seguia sem a menor ideia, mas os elfos da cozinha facilitaram-lhe um cabo de madeira, longuíssimo e grosso, com o qual tal vez poderia substituir temporariamente a picareta.

De regresso topou-se com Filch, que tinha que ir arranjar a fechadura do armário de _Quidditch_ antes de que Hooch enlouquecesse. Hagrid esteve tentado a pedir-lhe que o ajudasse a abrir um pequeno compartimento no chão da sua cabana.

Infelizmente para Hagrid, quando terminou o compartimento na cabana, Gilderoy já não estava em baixo das arquibancadas. Os alunos de Gryffindor praticavam no campo, mas segundo Wood, não havia passado nada estranho, exceto que Harry tinha saído cedo.

Perguntou-se se as celas de _Azkaban_ eram tão pequenas como recordava.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Sinceramente, Hooch não podia ter feito um _alohomora_ e aberto o maldito armário? Não, tinha que chamar o zelador, que se uma bruxa não podia com uma porta fechada, um _squib_ talvez se encarregasse.

Os Gryffindors treinavam nas suas vassouras, mas ainda assim nem sequer notaram quando Filch pôs mãos ao trabalho na fechadura do armário.

Custou-lhe um pouco de trabalho forçar a fechadura. Filch sorriu ante um trabalho bem feito. Deu uma volta pelo campo para ver se podia reportar a algum dos Gryffindors extraviados, mas só encontrou um saco de vassouras por baixo das arquibancadas. Lástima. Atirou o saco no armário sem prestar muita atenção, e saiu a buscar a professora para avisá-la que a sua fechadura estava destravada.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Hooch voltou ao campo um tempo depois de os Gryffindors terem acabado de treinar.

De manhã tinha pedido ao Filch que destravasse a fechadura do armário, mas não o encontrava por nenhum lado. No castelo disseram-lhe que saiu a buscá-la ao campo, mas tampouco estava aí.

Não de todo resignada, Hooch tentou abrir o armário com as chaves por uma última vez. Para sua surpresa, a porta abriu-se. Quem teria pensado que a porta ia arranjar-se sozinha, como se o zelador a tivesses arranjado? Tal vez tivesse algum peso mal apoiado e por isso não tinha conseguido abri-la antes. Talvez esse saco de vassouras desacomodado. Oh, claro, também havia um cadáver aí.

Hooch contemplou o corpo sem vida de Gilderoy Lockhart, tratando de organizar a informação na sua mente.

Que pôde tê-lo morto? O armário era muito pequeno, o suficiente para asfixiar-se numas horas.

Quanto tempo tinha estado fechado no armário? Desde a noite anterior.

Quem o fechou? Ela mesma.

Que que fazia ali o professor? Não tinha a menor ideia.

Avisar? Não. Qualificava como homicídio involuntário.

Escondê-lo? Numa escola com tantas pessoas, alguém se iria dar conta, independentemente de onde o tentasse meter. Necessitava alguém com mais contactos. Alguém que lhe devesse um favor.

Iria à enfermaria buscar a Poppy. A treinadora tinha-a ajudado uma vez com o seu embaraçoso assunto das algemas quando terminou com a professora Sprout. A enfermeira sabia guardar segredos, quanto mais um morto.

A treinadora tinha uma melhor condição física que os alunos com metade da sua idade. Carregou o professor nos seus ombros sem problema nenhum. Pensava ter visto a Potter, Granger e Weasley encolhidos em alguma parte, mas não identificava aonde, assim que teve que dar uma volta enorme antes de chegar ao castelo. Com os alunos a jantar, ninguém se intrometeu entre ela, Gilderoy e a enfermaria. Colocou o professor sobre uma das camas. Caso demorasse, esperaria a Poppy sentada aí mesmo.

A porta abriu-se, mas não era Poppy senão o jovem Longbottom, que de alguma forma tinha conseguido prender o seu próprio punho num estreito copo para sumo.

Porque ninguém lhe fazia o favor de matá-lo de uma vez? Porque nunca tinha ficado fechado o tempo suficiente num armário.

Hooch riu-se entre dentes da ideia. Fechou as cortinas da cama de Gilderoy, o suficiente para que o aluno não distinguisse quem se encontrava deitado.

-Ah… a senhorita Pomfrey? -perguntou Neville, com os ombros abaixados.

-Virá num momento –disse Hooch, tratando de ver-se natural.

-A professora também teve um acidente? -perguntou Neville.

-Sabes que mais? Creio que irei buscá-la.

A treinadora correu a buscar Poppy. As perguntas de Longbottom iam fazê-la explodir, especialmente porque tinha uma pergunta que ela mesma que não acabava de enquadrar de todo.

Que estava a fazer Gilderoy no armário?

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Após todo um dia de ausência, Poppy Pomfrey chegou à enfermaria.

A enfermeira Pomfrey sempre se tinha presado do seu empenho em atender bem os pacientes, mas esse dia, devia admitir que descuidou a enfermaria. Tal vez havia conversado demasiado com a bibliotecária e logo tinha passado pela cozinha. Ou foi a cozinha o que a atrasou, com tantos elfos a tratar de alimentá-la com guloseimas antes do jantar. De qualquer modo, a enfermaria esteve vazia quase cinco horas.

-Oh, Neville –disse Poppy, dando um saltito ao encontrar o Neville sentado na secretária-. Estás aqui à espera à muito tempo?

-Um pouquinho –Neville desceu a mirada, mostrando-lhe a sua mão presa num copo.

A senhorita Pomfrey examinou a mão do seu aluno preferido (graças a ele, Dumbledore por fim ia trazer-lhe uma ajudante). Conjurou um feitiço de fragmentação muito suavezinho e a mão de Neville ficou livre num pestanejo.

-Pronto –disse Pomfrey, examinando a mão-. A propósito, já guardei um cacifo para as tuas coisas para quando estás hospitalizado. Procura que não seja em breve, de acordo?

Neville assentiu com a cabeça e perdeu-se pelos corredores, com a esperança de ainda alcançar algo para o jantar.

Poppy foi organizar um pouco as coisas na enfermaria. Estremeceu suavemente ao ver alguém recostado na cama do fundo.

-Meninos, já vos disse mil vezes para se deitarem nas camas da frente se ainda não os tiver examinado.

Mas não era um aluno e sim o professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Com apenas levantar a sua mão soube que estava morto. Muito, muito morto.

Com as pernas a tremer, Poppy deixou-se cair numa cadeira.

Santo Merlin! Perdeu um paciente só por não verificar! Isso era simplesmente intolerável! Agora teria que dar muitas explicações. As fanáticas de Gilderoy iam linchá-la! Nesse momento, ela própria queria linchar-se!

E além disso ia necessitar um advogado. Como o chamavam os _muggles_ , quando extorquem um

médico por ter morto alguém acidentalmente?

-Demanda por negligência – disse-se em voz baixa-. Terei uma demanda por negligência.

Não merecia um problema assim. Quem realmente merecia um desastre desses? Havia uma alma tão apodrecida em _Hogwarts_?

Fez-se luz no final do túnel. Havia alguém que merecia de sobra um problema assim, e que não quereria envolver o Ministério de maneira alguma. Certa professora de Herbologia, com esqueletos no armário. E debaixo da cama. E crânios dentro do escritório, ossos de toda espécie nos seus montões de composto (estrume/adubo) e quem sabe quantos restos humanos mais, espalhados por todas as partes.

Coincidentemente, a mesma professora de Herbologia, que uma vez abandonou Poppy presa a uma cama com algemas.

-Bom, Sprout, de qualquer modo devia-te um presente de aniversário -disse Poppy enquanto movia o cadáver até uma janela.

- _Inverso Accio_!

O professor voou como uma vassoura, totalmente rígido. Do lado de fora da estufa, a professora Sprout gesticulava de forma ameaçante até à janela da enfermaria. Poppy satisfeita com o seu trabalho, fechou as cortinas e desceu ao salão para buscar doces para voltar a encher a taça da entrada.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

O grande vulto aterrou delicadamente na estufa através de uma janela aberta. Se algo tinha que devia reconhecer sobre Poppy é que era muito terna, até quando o tema em questão era uma vingança.

Sprout agitou a cabeça. Poppy nunca a iria perdoar a brincadeira de deixá-la algemada à cama.

Pensando num saco cheio de _bludgers_ ou alguma joiazinha pelo estilo, a professora Sprout preparou um feitiço de escudo antes de aproximar-se.

O seu presente era um Gilderoy Lockhart em estado cadáver. Deu-se alguns minutos para suspeitar se era um presente de verdade ou uma espécie de vingança. O resto das pessoas não o podia entender, mas os mortos são amigos das plantas e qualquer amigo das plantas era amigo da Sprout.

Certo, podia avisar o Ministério. A simples ideia de ter um montão de _aurores_ a vasculhar na sua estufa revolvia-lhe o estômago. Não podiam ser mais perigosos para as suas plantas que, digamos o Draco, mas preocupavam-lhe os outros "presentes" que num par de ocasiões havia usado como fertilizante. O pior é que não era época de preparar adubo ao ar livre, e a sua adega estava cheia.

Pensou por um momento em usar o buraco que Hagrid acabava de abrir atrás da estufa. Tinha sido quase providencial que o semi-gigante começasse um projeto de _gurgulombrices_ justo mesmo no dia que ela necessitava um buraco. Como mencionaram os do quinto, o semi-gigante parecia empenhado em cavar rápido aquele buraco. Até mesmo pensou em convencer o Hagrid a usar o cadáver para alimentar uns quantos _gelagusanos_.

Descartou a ideia de imediato. O santo Hagrid chamaria o Ministério ainda que tivesse matado a alguém na sua própria horta.

Chegava à sua mente um só lugar que era perfeito para ocultar um cadáver nessa época do ano. Em baixo da sala comum de Slytherin havia uma cave em desuso, que ninguém tocava desde a época da guerra. Costumava ser a reserva de licor das serpentes, mas graças a uma remodelação involuntária (uma explosão ou algo do estilo) ficou incomunicada com a casa. Recordava longínquamente que o professor Snape lhe tinha comentado que havia uma escotilha para poder entrar desde a cozinha mas os elfos não costumavam entrar. Podia carregar Gilderoy no carrinho, onde regularmente levava raízes aos elfos.

Dito e feito. Todavia havia alguns alunos a andar pelos corredores, mas não deram problemas. Os elfos perguntaram que levava, ao que só respondeu "batatas", e pediu que não as tocassem. A escotilha apenas estava oxidada. O ar era seco e frio lá em baixo. Num sítio tão escuro que igual teria dado ter os olhos abertos ou fechados, às apalpadelas deixou o cadáver num sítio despejado do chão e fechou a escotilha com um feitiço de selagem.

Fez nota mental de comprar alguns _tubérculos carnívoro_ s esse inverno. Teria um lindo cadáver seco nuns meses e se o dissecasse com cuidado, poderia usar o seu interior para armazená-los por alguns anos.

Definitivamente, falaria com Poppy para agradecer-lhe o presente.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Já havia um buraco nessa parte das escadas, mas quando Crabbe e Goyle caíram juntos, abriram a rota para o paraíso. Os vinhos mais novos levavam vinte anos de repouso. E claro, um Malfoy tinha que administrá-lo.

Essa noite, a cave estava guardada para as raparigas do segundo e sexto anos. Uma festa de pijama ou algo assim, o caso é que a cave não podia ficar sem vigilância e o pobrezinho do Draco sacrificaria-se a cuidar as meninas das garrafas e as garrafas das meninas. Blaise ofereceu-se a cuidar o Draco das raparigas e das garrafas (ou para cuidar as raparigas e as garrafas do Draco) mas o loiro valentemente declinou a ajuda.

Draco desceu as escadas minutos antes das damas para assegurar-se de que tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar. Copos enganadoramente grandes, gelo com a sua própria proporção de álcool, agitadores mágicos que também arrefeciam as bebidas. Pansy foi arranjar os sacos de dormir e almofadões no outro lado da cave. Enquanto Malfoy acomodava o _champagne_ esmeralda por estrita ordem de colheitas, Pansy deu um grito especialmente agudo.

-Draco! –gritou Pansy, desde a escuridão- Há alguém a dormir aqui!

Draco tirou a varinha a toda velocidade e acercou-se, esperando encontrar Crabbe ou Goyle.

O único que encontrou foi ao idiota do novo professor de Defesa.

Um cadáver seria razão suficiente para cancelar qualquer atividade, mas uma festa de pijama numa cave abandonada não era qualquer atividade. Draco colocou-o debaixo de uma das mesas que as do segundo ano insistiram em levar para colocar comida.

-Tu não digas nada. Logo tiro-o daqui.

Pansy assentiu com a cabeça.

De todas as maneiras, em quanto a primeira delas foi visitar o chão, viram o professor. Se Gilderoy se tivesse limitado a servir de decoração, não haveria problema, mas de repente a todas as raparigas lhes aflorou a necrofilia, e em minutos tinha-as a tentar sentar o professor entre os sacos de dormir e a lutar por decidir quem ficaria com ele.

-Mas olha que ideia –murmurou Blaise-. Sei que todas são fanáticas raivosas de Gilderoy, mas matá-lo só para vê-las lutar por ele?

-Não temos nem ideia de como chegou aqui -disse Draco-. Suponho que arranjou-se para chegar por um dos corredores derrubados e embriagou-se demasiado.

Blaise sentou-se junto ao Draco no chão, observando a luta pelo cadáver. E sim, era divertido ver as meninas mais educadas e nobres a lutar como brutas, mas depois de um bocado perdeu a graça.

-Está frio e asqueroso –murmurou Draco- Que graça pode ter?

-Recordas o escândalo que fizeram as fãs pelo caracol de cabelo que Gilderoy leiloou há dois anos? Agora imagina que no lugar de um caracol tens um Gilderoy completo - explicou Zabini.

Draco rodou os olhos, se havia alguma esperança de enredar-se com elas, era urgente jogá-lo num sítio seguro onde não se atreveriam a buscá-lo, mas onde?

Sem mais remédio, Draco foi perguntar ao grande experto em desaparecimento de cadáveres: o seu pai. A rede de pó _flu_ estava bastante despejada essa noite e a receção era clara como se não falasse a longa distância. Encontrou-o a trabalhar no escritório da biblioteca.

-Filho, que dissemos do _flu_ depois das doze? -disse Lucius, acercando-se à lareira.

-O professor Lockhart está morto na cave.

-Draco, sei que tens festa hoje e felicito-te pela ideia -Lucius torceu os olhos e por um momento, Draco perguntou-se se realmente eram tão parecidos-. Mas se mataste alguém, tens idade suficiente para desfazer-te dos teus próprios cadáveres.

-Papá, as do sexto estão a tratar de revivê-lo com uns " colheita 1410" que tem o teu nome.

-Tentas pressionar-me, jovenzito? -disse Lucius num arranque-. Tenho coisas melhores que fazer que ir recuperar álcool de uma cave velha.

\- Realmente tem o teu nome – O loiro aproveitou para mostrar ao seu pai as palavras "Propriedade exclusiva de Lucius M" escrito com uma caligrafia impecável no vidro de uma garrafa-. Creio que são do cacifo de madeira do fundo.

O seu pai olhou a garrafa como quem vê um antigo anuário resgatado de um incêndio. Tirou os óculos e prendeu o cabelo. Não era só álcool, eram recordações.

-Primeiro, vai tirar-lhes as garrafas -disse Lucius-. Logo, tira a Mão da Glória do baú, desperta o Gregory e cruza os dedos para que seja tão bom a adivinhar contra-senhas como o seu pai.

Infelizmente para o Draco, Gregory Goyle não ia despertar tão facilmente. De feito, teria sido mais simples despertar Lockhart.

-Goyle não desperta -disse Draco, balançando a cabeça-. Creio que é a medicação que toma à noite.

-Então escolhe as duas mais gordas que já estejam bêbadas, as que possam arrastar algo de peso, porque vais ter que movê-lo à maneira _muggle_.

Minutos depois, Draco, Pansy e outra menina do segundo carregavam Lockhart pelo corredor. O plano do seu pai era tratar de infiltrar-se na sala comum dos Gryffindors sem usar magia, para não ser detetado. O problema é que já estavam todos lá dentro, comodamente adormecidos, assim que teriam que esperar um monitor. Milagrosamente, a porta abriu-se. Draco arranjou-se para mobilizar a sua escolta por trás de uma cortina.

Harry, Hermione e Ron saíram, aparentemente para a enfermaria. Enquanto discutiam quem sabe que pieguice, Draco arranjou-se para escapulir-se com o cadáver que arrastava, deixando as duas meninas do lado de fora. Escondeu o cadáver atrás de um sofá, mas não pôde sair pois não sabia abrir a porta desde do lado de dentro. Instalou-se atrás do sofá à espera. Potter e companhia regressaram num curto bocado, unicamente se despediram e subiram aos seus dormitórios para fazer as tarefas. Ninguém mais voltou a entrar ou sair.

A manhã chegou. Maldito seja, esse tipo de coisas só lhe ocorriam a ele. A primeira em abrir foi McGonagall e disse algo aos leões, mas Draco apenas pôde escutar, primeiramente porque estava longe e em segundo porque a ressaca finalmente tinha-o alcançado.

Em quanto todos os Gryffindors foram almoçar, Draco sentou Gilderoy no sofá. Pansy, já sóbria, arranjou-se para abrir a porta. Na sala de Slytherin já não havia ninguém, mas a cave parecia ter sofrido outro derrubamento.

Draco escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Deveria ter deixado que repartissem o cadáver entre elas. Pelo menos teria dormido junto a elas.


	3. Os mestres de marionetas

**CAPÍTULO 3: Os mestres de marionetas**

-Ron! Ron! -disse Fred, abanando o seu irmão mais novo- Estás bem?

-Claro que não está bem, estúpido –bufou George- É que não o vês desmaiado?

Ron abriu os olhos, para encontrar-se com Fred a olhá-lo fixamente. George examinou o cadáver de Gilderoy no sofá e sentou-se deixando um espaço. Para depois puxar o Ron e sentá-lo entre ele e Gilderoy, passando-lhe o braço sobre o ombro.

-Esta vez devo reconhecer que mereces uma salva de palmas -disse George em voz baixa- Como é que o fizeste, Ron? Vê-se um pouco maltratado mas não há lesões letais. Veneno ou foi só um Avada?

Fred descobriu um beijo marcado com batom violeta na manga da túnica.

-Dá-me a impressão de que esta não é tua –disse, mostrando-lhes a marca de batom-. O violeta é mais uma cor de Potter, a ti ficaria-te bem um batom cor coral.

-Eu… Eu nem sequer posso explicá-lo –disse Ron, entre-cortado-. É muito longo para explicar.

-Fala, fala, temos duas horas.

-Não se supõe que Albus ia dar-lhes aula de poções?

-Sim, mas está constipado e tomou demasiado xarope. Queimou um caldeirão vazio e converteu Jordan Lee num cotonete e depois numa boca de incêndio amarela, assim que deu-nos hora livre -disse Fred, fechando a porta com um feitiço de selagem-. Começa a falar.

À hora de almoço, uns alarmados Harry e Hermione entraram na sala comum. Encontrando Ron cabisbaixo num sofá.

-Ron! –exclamou Hermione, correndo desde a porta- Onde demónios estavas?

A voz de Gilderoy respondeu-lhes nas suas costas.

-Harry, Hermione, queremos dar-lhes as boas-vindas à seleta sociedade dos escondemortos.

Os dois voltearam alarmados. Os gémeos sorriam-lhes desde a esquina. Todavia simulando a voz de Gilderoy, George seguiu:

-O ilustre professor Lockhart está sob bom resguardo no quarto de banho dos Gryffindor do quarto ano. Asseguro-lhes que poderá aplicar-lhes o exame a tempo. Agora, queriamos conversar convosco…

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Ron não conseguia acreditar, ainda quando levava nos braços uns três galões de formol. Harry seguia-o de perto, carregado de mangueiras, lâminas cirúrgicas, e seringas. Hermione levava só uma mala com toda a maquilhagem que pôde reunir, uma muda de roupa limpa e um livro de encadernação que via-se de longe que era _muggle_.

Cruzaram o dormitório dos quartos. Os companheiros dos gémeos estavam tão acostumados aos materiais exóticos e os negócios turvos que nem sequer perguntaram. Hermione ficou do lado de fora a vigiar a porta.

No quarto de banho, os gémeos estenderam Gilderoy numa das cabines dos chuveiros, e logo estudaram cuidadosamente umas páginas do livro. George ordenou Harry que conectasse uma mangueira à torneira, enquanto ele abria as veias do braço de Gilderoy. Ron sentiu-se todavia mais gelado quando Fred lhe pediu que o ajudasse a desvestir e lavar o cadáver.

-Tem que ficar perfeito –disse Fred, em tom paciente-. Não quererás que alguém descubra que está morto, não é?

George conectou a mangueira ao braço de Gilderoy, abriu a torneira e logo rachou-lhe as veias do tornozelo. O líquido emanou, primeiro vermelho e gelatinoso, até tornar-se gradualmente cristalino. Tirou a mangueira e com um « ¡ _Reparo_!» fechou as aberturas. Foi cuidadoso de fazê-lo a distância suficiente. O formaldeído, como muitos _muggles_ sabem, é altamente inflamável e com a quantidade de porcarias com que iriam misturá-lo, o fogo seria tão rápido que pareceria vítima de combustão espontânea. Logo ambos os gémeos apressaram-se a injetar-lhe o formol entre outras coisas que havia nos frascos.

-Era indispensável que lhe lavassem as veias? –perguntou Ron, só para encontrar um motivo para não vomitar. Sentia que já nada, absolutamente nada mais na vida lhe poderia dar nojo.

-Reservamos para vocês a parte mais interessante da lavagem -respondeu Fred, colocando nas mãos do seu irmão mais novo uma mangueira com uma matriz de metal alongada, e virando o cadáver com um pé.

Quando compreendeu para quê e por onde ia a matriz metálica alongada, Ron teve que arrepender-se a respeito ao de não sentir nojo.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

-Já terminaram? Que fizeram? Levo-lhes a roupa?

Hermione desistiu de interrogar os seus dois companheiros quando viu a cara de completo nojo com que saíram do quarto de banho. Harry olhava para as suas mãos. Fred arrancou a muda de roupa limpa a Hermione, que lhe havia pedido antes para ir buscar ao quarto de Lockhart, fechando a porta atrás de si. Abriu-a de novo no mesmo instante, só para tirar-lhe sem mais formalidades a bolsa de maquilhagem.

-Teria preferido que o encontrasse o Ministério –confessou Ron, com a mirada em algum ponto a muitos quilómetros daí.

Meia hora depois, a porta do quarto de banho abriu-se de novo. Um limpo e muito "vivo" Gilderoy estava sentado numa sanita. Os gémeos fizeram-se mútuas reverências.

-Está terminado -disse Fred-. Ainda poderíamos pôr mais uma capa de maquilhagem runica de selagem, mas creio que é melhor esperar que esta capa seque.

-Só lhe faltam os fios -disse George.

"Porque é que um cadáver necessita fios?" questionaram-se Harry, Hermione e Ron ao mesmo tempo.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Era hora da aula de DCAT para os Gryffindor do segundo ano. Severus entrou à frente do seu grupo de alunos de turno, depois de comer com os Ravenclaw, e portanto foi o primeiro a experimentar o shock de ver um renovado Gilderoy Lochkart na secretária, no meio da penumbra. "Gilderoy", com um amplo e pomposo gesto de mão, convidou os alunos a sentarem-se. De Severus não teve que ocupar-se porque o mestre de poções estava momentaneamente catatónico.

-Alunos, tive que me ausentar porque tinha um inadiável assunto de vida ou morte - "Gilderoy" girou a sua cabeça de um lado do auditório até ao outro.

O trio maravilhou-se da sincronização com que o cadáver-marioneta dos gémeos movia a boca e falava .

-Ainda assim, o exame que elaborei segue programado para depois de amanhã, com os mesmos conteúdos. Avisem os seus companheiros de quarto ano que os qualificarei com um trabalho. Os outros grupos farão simultaneamente o exame no salão principal. Podem retirar-se para estudar.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Todos, especialmente McGonagall e Snape, estavam assombrados com o repentino regresso do professor. Os gémeos ofereceram a Hermione uma cópia do exame mas esta recusou-se. De todas as maneiras, asseguraram, era um exame tão simples que até a Sra. Norris poderia passá-lo facilmente. Por suposto, todos os alunos do quarto tiveram uma boa qualificação no trabalho, e "Gilderoy" os comissionou para cuidar dos outros grupos.

E chegou o dia do exame. O salão principal foi disposto para um exame massivo. "Gilderoy" esteve aí desde o princípio. Mc Gonagall não cessava de entrar no salão principal com qualquer pretexto e deitar-lhe umas miradas estranhas a Lockhart. Hagrid, Hooch, Poppy e Sprout faziam um outro tanto, até que a maioria dos alunos se instalaram nos seus lugares.

Draco e as slytherins de segundo e sexto viam-se especialmente nervosas. Hermione perguntou-se a si mesma se os gémeos tinham preparado sets de exames distintos para as outras casas.

Com perguntas tão fáceis e os do quarto ano a "vigiar", esse exame foi recordado lendariamente pelos Ravenclaw como "a hora feliz". Não se pode dizer o mesmo de Hermione, Harry e Ron, que passaram o exame todo preocupados de que alguém notasse o remendo no céu do teto onde se ocultavam Fred e George. Nem sequer Snape o notou quando se aproximou a "Gilderoy" e lhe exigiu falar com ele a sós no dia seguinte no seu escritório.

Hermione, Fred e George discutiram o assunto enquanto levavam o cadáver ao quarto de banho da Murta Queixosa durante a noite.

-Mas... Snape vai notá-lo! -protestou Hermione.

-Nah! –desdenhou George-. Eu e Fred já tínhamos um plano debaixo da manga, só necessitamos...

George interrompeu-se rapidamente. Uma pequena silhueta felina acabava de passar junto a ele.

-Quem anda aí? -exclamou Filch desde as escadas.

Os três olharam para todos os lados. Só havia um armário, um sítio tão cliché para esconder-se que Filch não podia de forma alguma passá-lo por alto.

-Estamos encurralados –murmurou Hermione.

-Não. Confiem em mim -disse Fred, um instante antes de empurrar George e rasgar-lhe a camisa, para atirá-lo dentro do armário.

Antes de que George pudesse protestar, Fred jogou o cadáver de Lockhart e Hermione no armário. Enbarassou o cabelo de Hermione, fechou a porta e colocou-se em frente ao armário com uma atitude vigilante, seguro de que o seu gémeo já entendia de que ia o assunto.

-Sabia que tinha que andar um Weasley metido nisto -Filch e a Sra. Norris deram alguns passos frente a Fred-. O que há com o armário, se se pode saber?

-Não abra! Não há nada!

Os gémeos sabiam por experiência que essas palavras desencadeavam invariavelmente uma reação. Filch abriu a porta, e fechou-a rapidamente.

-Quê... Lockhart... a senhorita Granger...o seu irmão? -gaguejou Filch, com um gesto de desgosto.

-Eu pedi-lhe para vigiar a porta –ressoou desde dentro a voz de "Gilderoy", em quanto George pôde controlar o seu riso-. E, Filch, se dizes algo, o teu affaire com certa felina será ventilado.

O zelador escapou-se pelo corredor. Por Merlin, se a escola descobria, o assunto de Poppy e as algemas ficaria pálido em comparação.

-Não ponham essa cara, a voz tinha que vir de dentro e era mais credível se um homem vigiasse – disse Fred, ao abrir a porta-. Um professor não deixaria uma aluna de vigia se fosse fazer obscenidades num armário.

-E já é bastante mau que Filch vá pensar que sou gay para que além disso creia que me deitaria com o meu irmão –disse George-. Bem jogado, Fred.

-Rogo diferir –disse Hermione, tratando de compor o cabelo.

Nenhum dos três falou até chegarem ao quarto de banho de Murta. A fantasma começou a sua eterna sucessão de lamentos, mas pareceu contentar-se um pouco quando viu o seu acompanhante, e prometeu não fazer muito ruído.

Antes do pequeno-almoço do dia seguinte, Ron e Harry foram revisar o estado de Gilderoy. Pela segunda vez o cadáver já não estava. Murta fez-se a ofendida primeiro e pôs-se histérica depois quando tentaram interrogá-la ao respeito.

Evitando o pânico (este tipo de coisas começavam a tornar-se habituais), contaram a situação aos gémeos e Hermione. Fred esfregou as mãos. Um segundo antes de que George pudesse contar-lhes qual era o grande plano, o professor Snape pareceu materializar-se do nada por trás deles.

-Vocês cinco, às quatro, no meu escritório. Digam a Gilderoy que ele também tem de ir. Talvez Dumbledore esteja muito resfriado para lhe importar, mas eu não.

Os gémeos romperam em gargalhadas em quanto Snape esteve o bastante longe da mesa e saíram disparados do salão, deixando o trio de ouro na mais obscura duvida. Por mais que tentaram buscá-los durante o dia, não deram com eles até uns quantos minutos antes de entrar no escritório de Snape. Sentaram-se a esperar com toda a calma que era possível aparentar. Hermione preparava mais álibis. Ron brincava com os seus dedos. Harry mirava fixamente o solo. Os gémeos viam-se serenos e tranquilos.

\- Vejo que o professor Lockhart decidiu desaparecer misteriosamente de novo, e tenho a certeza de que vocês tem algo a dizer sobre o tema –disse Snape, com o tom frio de regresso aos seus lábios.

Harry estava a ponto de soltar a melhor explicação que tinha conseguido montar, quando a porta se abriu. Gilderoy Lockhart entrou a caminhar na divisão, e com muita naturalidade sentou-se entre os alunos.

-Professor Snape, asseguro-lhe que estes responsáveis, valentes, comprometidos e aplicados estudantes estiveram a ajudar-me de uma maneira extraordinária.

Completando a sua atuação, Gilderoy soltou um suave suspiro. Ambos os professores seguiram com o diálogo na frente dos alunos. Várias vezes Harry esteve tentado a beliscar Lockhart para comprovar que era real, mas terminou por beliscar-se a si mesmo quando lhe pareceu vê-lo piscar um olho cada vez que se virava para olhá-lo. Para ter mais de uma semana de morto, o professor via-se bastante fresco, e todavia levava a túnica que vestiu para o exame.

Logo dos vinte minutos mais longos das suas vidas, os cinco gryffindors e o professor saíram do escritório. Harry seguia com a ideia de que Lockhart lhe piscava o olho e isso estava por ocasionar-lhe um tic nervoso. As marionetas não piscam. Caminharam uns metros até que o professor começou a tremer. Os gémeos puxaram-no para um salão.

-Não vai morrer outra vez, não é? -perguntou Ron, sem deixar de vê-los.

Os gémeos riam-se. Algo muito esquisito estava a passar com as feições do professor. Faziam-se mais finas, encolhiam-se, e não só o seu rosto senão o resto do seu corpo, até que se perdeu dentro da túnica púrpura. Uma delicada mãozinha, pertencente à menor dos Weasley, saiu de entre as pregas de uma túnica demasiado grande.

-Estive bem? –perguntou Ginny, tratando de tirar a outra mão da túnica. A sua voz todavia soava a uma mistura da voz dela e de Gilderoy.

Para o resto dos seus dias, o trio teria o maior respeito pela poção _polissuco_.


	4. A rota do cadáver II

**CAPÍTULO 4: A Rota do Cadáver II**

A enfermeira e a treinadora tinham uma reunião urgente à porta da enfermaria, e por uma vez o tema não era um acidente de Quidditch.

-Então o que é que McGonagall te disse?

-Não sei de que tanto sabe, mas creio que esteve a investigar. Tarde ou cedo vai chegar a nós. Parece que esse Gilderoy esteve a caminhar por toda a escola.

-Mas estava morto quando o examinei! -protestou Poppy.

-Admito que não sei muito de anatomia mas posso distinguir perfeitamente os mortos dos vivos, e o professor estava muito bem morto quando o carreguei -disse Hooch.

-E asseguro-te que continuava morto quando o examinei.

A enfermeira encostou-se languidamente na parede e a treinadora sentou-se no solo junto a ela.

-Sprout não é boa a ponto de invocar um inferi, ou sim?

Poppy negou lentamente com a cabeça.

-E tampouco pôde ter estado a movê-lo com feitiços. Eu mesma revisei que não houvesse feitiços de movimento na sala.

As duas alarmaram-se ao escutar passos no corredor de baixo. Faltavam horas para que os alunos se levantassem para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Passos extraordinariamente pesados seguidos de outros mais suaves, e um tilintar de metais em movimento. Uma voz feminina tentava conter os soluços de outra garganta mais rouca.

-Professora Sprout... você é... sniff... tão amável... sniff... eu não teria podido…

-Pronto, Hagrid. Vai ficar tudo bem –disse Sprout, num tom tranquilo-. A professora McGonagall mandou-me a investigar porque Myrtle estava a fazer um escândalo no quarto de banho clausurado e ali estava.

A professora lançou uma furtiva à armadura que Hagrid carregava como um grande saco sobre os seus ombros. Por sorte era de um aço bastante grosso ou não teria resistido aos golpes que recebia a cada passo do semi-gigante. Ainda que definitivamente ao defunto dentro da armadura lhe teria dado o mesmo se o estivessem a cremar com um montão de folhas ou a deixá-lo apodrecer no pântano do lago onde as sereias jamais entrariam. Por suposto Sprout tinha melhores planos para um cadáver novito com um histórico tão interessante, mas mais lhe valia um cacete que o seu carregador pensasse outra cosa.

-Espero... sniff... devolver-lhe algum dia este favor... você é muito boa pessoa.

Na esquina, a enfermeira e a treinadora seguiam a professora e o guardião das chaves com a mirada. Enfrentá-los seria decididamente estúpido.

-Mas então, vamos deixá-lo aqui por hoje? -disse Hagrid, alçando as suas sobrancelhas bonacheironas-. Algum dos meninos poderia ver.

Hagrid fazia esforços por pôr a armadura de pé sobre um pedestal no corredor. A professora não parecia querer acercar-se.

-Uma armadura num corredor não tem nada de suspeito. Ninguém o verá.

Quando por fim esteve posicionada, um feitiço bastou para deixá-la firme.

-Voltaremos sábado à noite para buscá-la, de acordo?

Mal ambos deram a volta nas escadarias, as senhoritas Pomfrey e Hooch levantaram a estátua com pedestal e tudo e correram para a enfermaria. Em quanto recuperaram o fôlego, entre risos e festejos, começaram os planos.

-Em pedacitos? -sugeriu Poppy-. Poderia-mos levá-lo pouco a pouco.

-De todas as maneiras teria-mos que escondê-los em algum lugar e nesta escola não falta o idiota anónimo que se dê conta –disse Hooch- Há que esfumá-lo.

A enfermeira mirou instintivamente até o armário das poções.

-Uma base forte -disse, lacónica.

-Nos alicerces? Como chegaremos aí?

-Não, não, uma base. Um alcalí, o contrario de um ácido. Podemos dissolvê-lo em hidróxido de sódio.

-Poppy, como pensas conseguir suficiente para dissolver um homem de oitenta quilos?

-Os elfos usam-no para branquear pedreira, ficam vinte galões da última vez. Encarregarei uns dez para limpeza. Trarão-mos durante a tarde.

Tirar o homem da lata foi laborioso e aborrecido, mas tiveram toda a manhã para fazê-lo. A senhorita Pomfrey, com a sua minuciosidade habitual, ajeitou-lhe a túnica púrpura e deitou-o na última cama.

A treinadora, entretanto, buscou como enlouquecida um caldeirão de trezentos litros. Por fim encontrou um muito adequado ao propósito, de aço colado, com grossas pegas de argola e quatro patitas, numa porta que nunca havia visto, mas igual levou-o. Perguntou-se desde quando encontrava portas nunca antes vistas em Hogwarts.

As quatro patitas como de crocodilo seguiram-na (ainda que tiveram alguns problemas para descer as escadas) até ao escritório de Gilderoy, onde a enfermeira já tinha o ácido e alguns galões de água. Sentaram o professor na sua secretária, enquanto de seguida preparavam todo o quarto. Não estava bem firme sobre a cadeira, mas o que é que importava se escorregava?

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

O professor Severus Snape adentrou-se na nuvem de odor amargo e picante, rumo à sala de Defesa para recolher alguns frascos que deixou antes do regresso de Gilderoy.

Conhecia esse aroma. _Arrancapele_ a meio preparar.

De regresso, o odor havia-se tornado mais forte. Vinha do escritório do professor Lockhart. Agora também queria dar poções? Era momento de terminar em privado a conversa que tinham tido há algumas horas no seu escritório frente a Potter e Companhia.

Com vários frascos de veneno na mão, Severus entrou no escritório. Semi-escuro, recordava-lhe o estilo da sala de espera da loja de roupas para todas as ocasiões, e tremeu de raiva pensando em semelhante imbecil dando Defesa. O imbecil em questão via-o com um olhar indiferente desde a sua cadeira, milagrosamente sem falar. Severus deixou os frascos sobre a secretária, recordando um pequeno truque que considerava o seu achado pessoal: a primeira fase da poção A _rrancapel_ _e_ requeria repousar pelo menos três horas para afinar o seu efeito.

Meio sorriu pensando que alguém mais tinha agarrado o truque da _Arrancapel_ _e_. Tal vez o imbecil sabia um pouco mais do que aparentava, dado que se tinha sentado a esperar em vez de jogar-se para terminá-la como fazia toda gente. Enquanto o professor de poções percorria com a vista os adornos do escritório, Gilderoy seguia encarando-o em silencio. Severus sentiu que era um convite para dialogar.

Estabelecer contacto adequadamente com outras pessoas não era o seu forte, mas dava-lhe curiosidade em que poderia o outro professor querer utilizar a A _rrancapele_. Esforçando-se por ver-se casual, tentou iniciar a conversa enquanto observava um quadro na parede.

-Essa paisagem... são os Alpes Suíços, não é assim?

Tal vez não era o caminho para iniciar o diálogo. Dirigiu as suas mãos a um pequeno amuleto muggle pendurado na esquina da moldura. Recordava longinquamente ter visto algo assim na capa de um livro de Gilderoy que confiscou a uma Hufflepuff do quarto ano. E não é como se o tivesse lido, bom, talvez um pouco, mas não o fez por muito tempo, ainda que ao seu ritmo de leitura naturalmente avançou umas duzentas páginas antes de dar-se conta.

Oh, está bem, está bem, sim, leu o livro. Mas foi para criticar a sua gramática, naturalmente. Um pobre vocabulário, algumas metáforas mal gastas, descrições curtas de cenas essenciais, um final previsível com uma morte inesperada, que teria desfrutado mais se a Delawey não lha tivesse contado por adiantado "acidentalmente". Isso sim, a redação era tão simplória que era impossível não acompanhá-la. Talvez por isso os livros de Gilderoy tinham tanto êxito.

-Como pensa continuar a escrever, agora que dá aulas? -perguntou num tom quase amistoso.

O silencio do falador professor estava pô-lo frenético... não, melhor dizendo irritava-o. Quem se cria esse tipo?

Aí estava Snape, tratando de abrir um pouco o seu escuro coração, e o sujeito desprezava-o com um completo silencio.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Exceto por um que outro sussurro, as duas bruxas arranjara-se para trabalhar em silencio. Sentiam-se como umas adolescentes a preparar poções às escondidas. Talvez por isso lhes inquietou escutar movimento na divisão contigua.

Discretamente espreitaram pela porta entreaberta. O ar fresco veio-lhes de maravilha. No escritório, o professor Severus Snape mantinha uma espécie de monólogo dirigido ao extinto Gilderoy Lockhart. Ambas afogaram um risito.

-Eu disse-te que ele estava loco -murmurou Poppy.

-As pessoas que falamos sozinhas preferimos que nos chames "mentalmente interessantes" -disse

Hooch em voz baixa-. Somos tão interessantes que não necessitamos a ninguém mais para conversar.

Esta vez Poppy não conseguiu afogar de todo o riso. Fecharam a porta a toda velocidade antes de que Severus volteasse. Lá fora, o ritmo do monólogo subiu de indignado a raivoso. Severus deve ter pensado que Gilderoy se ria dele. Com a orelha pegada à porta ambas as bruxas escutaram Severus fazer uma pergunta que naturalmente não foi respondida. O professor de poções encheu-se de cólera. Qualquer plano de fazê-lo partícipe do incidente foi-se pelo ralo abaixo. Severus livrava toda uma batalha contra o inerte professor de Defesa. De repente, escutou-se um feitiço especialmente distinguível.

-Sectumsempra!

O escritório balançou-se. Um canto, um gritito de desespero, um feitiço _desilusionante_ , a porta

abrir-se e depois nada. A treinadora e a enfermeira espreitaram para o escritório. Nem Gilderoy nem Severus, mas sim uma secretária destroçada.

-Que vamos fazer com esse caldeirão de ácido?

-A fachada sul está muito suja, creio que pedirei aos elfos que a limpem -disse Poppy mirando o caldeirão.

-E Gilderoy?

-Agora é problema de Snape.

Ambas assentiram com a cabeça. Se Sprout tratava de tirar-lho, encontraria um rival do qual nem Hagrid a poderia proteger.


	5. A rota do cadáver III

**CAPÍTULO 5: A rota do cadáver III**

Como nos velhos tempos. Só que não tinha o Lucius a ladrar-lhe instruções, nem a Bellatrix a recordar-lhe a sua estupidez ao deixar pistas desnecessárias. Tampouco Crabbe Senior para carregar os cadáveres.

Caminhava um pouco ladeado, com passos longos e rápidos, mas tentando dissimular o enorme fardo invisível sobre os seus ombros. Os alunos com quem se encontrou pelo caminho deviam pensar que foi alcançado por um raio ou que estava a tentar livrar-se de um Imperius.

O escritor merecia-o depois da sua atitude insolente. Severus não via nada intrinsecamente mau no facto de matar Gilderoy, de feito quase lhe havia feito um favor, mas tinha doze anos com um pé em Azkabán e se o ingressavam na prisão os seus amiguitos Death Eaters estariam felizes de vê-lo. Seguramente fariam-lhe um comité de boas-vindas. Além disso, vinha-lhe à cabeça uma lista de razões melhores e vítimas melhores (incluídos alunos) para ser condenado por assassinato.

Chegou à sala de poções, descarregou os seus ombros por um momento e apressadamente pôs alguns ingredientes nos seus bolsos. Insuficientes para a concentração de reativos que requeria, mas ao menos ajudariam-no a começar. Às tantas localizou o cadáver e logo o colocou de volta sobre os seus ombros.

A primeira ideia para desfazer-se da evidencia foi um simples, limpo e rápido Inferi. Desgraçadamente um inferi não cobria a capacidade intelectual do professor. Isso já era dizer muito!

Além de se descobriam o Inferi, a quem seriam dirigidas todas as miradas? Naturalmente ao único ex Death Eater em várias milhas de raio.

Ficava uma opção: Poção Zombie. É o tipo de poção que nunca vem nos livros, havia-se tornado antiquada quando se inventou o feitiço Inferi. Demasiado cara e demasiado complicada de preparar-se, mas conservava parte da inteligência e da personalidade da vítima. Já lhe ocorreria algo para que parecesse que o imbecil se matou por si mesmo num acidente. Agora necessitava um caldeirão enorme. Uma banheira, de feito.

Sem fixar-se na aterrada Penélope Clearwater, Severus passou à última banheira do quarto de banho dos monitores. Penélope saiu imediatamente, envolvida numa toalha. O professor de poções tirou o feitiço _desilusionante_ , encheu a banheira com água muito quente, esvaziou os ingredientes. Faltava algo. Desnudar o professor.

-Até preparar poções pode ter um lado feio -disse-se, franzindo a boca.

Pôs esforço extra em calar o resto das vozes na sua cabeça quando chegou à última capa de roupa.

Atirou (literalmente) o cadáver na banheira, sem se preocupar com a posição na qual cairia. Mediu e esvaziou o resto dos ingredientes.

Agora tinha um cadáver flutuando em poção zombie de baixa intensidade. Essa concentração não reanimaria um humano, mas estava bem para começar a mariná-lo. Urgia ir pelo resto dos ingredientes ao seu armário particular. Qualquer pessoa que entrasse pensaria que o professor só estava a tomar um banho.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

-Ehhh... todavia há alguém aí?

Percy deu-se ares de valentia. Penélope escondeu-se atrás dele. Já havia posto algo de roupa, mas seguia tão assustada e indignada como quando o alcançou no corredor e de algum modo o convenceu a ir falar com o professor Snape.

O quarto de banho estava estava cheio de um vapor muito pesado, pegajoso e ligeiramente verde. Valha, sim que há gente com gostos estranhos para os óleos de banho, pensou Percy. Em frente a uma das banheiras encontraram uma charmosa túnica que definitivamente não era do estilo Severus Snape, mas talvez o seu proprietário lhes pudesse dizer aonde foi o professor. Ou talvez não.

-O professor Lockhart! Afogou-se na banheira! -gritou Penélope, muito perto do ouvido de Percy, para o seu gosto.

Ainda no meio do seu pânico, Percy deu-se perfeitamente conta de que Penélope estava a

comer o professor com os olhos, inclinada sobre a banheira.

-Há que... há que dar-lhe primeiros socorros -Penélope inclinou-se mais, e tomou o rosto do professor entre as suas mãos. A ponto de colocar os seus lábios sobre os dele, surpreendendo-a a mirada de reprovação de Percy.

-Há que tirá-lo daqui, o vapor vai acabar de o asfixiar.

Entre os dois arranjaram-se para levar o professor para fora. Um grupo de Hufflepuffs curiosos

quase os apanham com o desnudo cadáver sobre os braços.

-Pronto! A entrada de Ravenclaw está muito perto daqui! -exclamou Penélope, arranjando toda a ajuda possível.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Correu como nunca, falhou como sempre. Alguém havia tomado os ingredientes do seu armário (quase apostava que para preparar _polissuco_ ), e custou-lhe trabalho encontrar tudo o que necessitava. De todas as formas, no quarto de banho encontrou-se com a poção que supostamente não tinha suficiente concentração para devolver-lhe o movimento, inteligência e personalidade, ao defunto funcionou de maravilha. Gilderoy já não estava. Talvez com a pouca inteligência que tinha não fazia falta muito para restabelecê-la.

As roupas estavam no solo, ou seja que o zombie saiu para o corredor sem roupa (o qual explicava a presença de um grupo de Hufflepuffs assustados do lado de fora). Já o saberia quando Flitwick o comentasse indignado na sala de professores. Limpou a desordem com alguns Fregotego e converteu as roupas em toalhas molhadas com um feitiço simples. De momento tinha afastado o foco das suspeitas da sua pessoa, e só necessitava um pretexto para voltar a matar Lockhart.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Penélope adiantou-se para despejar o caminho, enquanto Percy tentava arrastar tremendo peso morto. Quando cruzou a porta de Ravenclaw já lhe dava o mesmo se o professor estava vivo ou morto, mas seguiu arrastando-o. A monitora Clearwater indicou-lhe o único dormitório aberto e vazio: Meninas de segundo ano. Colocaram o professor sobre a primeira cama e ambos tentaram desesperadamente com todos os feitiços de auxilio que sabiam. Já era bem entrada da noite quando se deram conta de que não se podia fazer nada. Afortunadamente os do segundo depois do jantar passaram à biblioteca e logo à aula de Astronomia. Isso deixava-os com um lindo defunto e muito tempo para pensar em que fazer. Buscaram Poppy na enfermaria mas só estava Sprout, muito zangada e esperando-a desde fazia várias horas. Mas ao regressar, havia todo um escândalo no dormitório.

-ESSE PERVERTIDO! -vociferou alguém-. SEGUE DESNUDO DENTRO DA CAMA DE LUNA!

A afetada via-se um pouco perplexa mas não tão espantada como o resto das mulheres da casa.

Neville Longbottom estava junto a ela, consolando-a de um susto inexistente e oferecendo-lhe tomar um chá na sala Gryffindor para se acalmar. Penélope e Percy reconheceram que já não era momento para lhes explicar nada.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Cumprimentos! O fanfic está prestes a terminar e estou a pensar em escrever uns quantos oneshots de crackpairings depois. Admitem-se ideias para casais.

Notas da Tradutora:

Como estão a ver, podem fazer pedidos diretamente na página do link original, no primeiro capitulo ou no meu perfil, ou deixarem-me nos comentários que eu passo a informação à autora.

Espero que estejam a gostar da história e que se estejam a divertir com a paródia que é este fic.


	6. Zombies perversos

**CAPÍTULO 6: Zombies perversos**

O jantar perdeu o luxo, porque repentinamente todos os elfos da escola estavam limpando a fachada sul, com uma curiosa substância muggle. Essa noite, os gémeos perguntavam-se pelo paradeiro de Gilderoy, na sala comum. Ginny, de ter sabido algo sobre os muggles, ter-se-ia auto-denominada para o Óscar. O trio todavia não se havia recuperado do susto com Snape. Os seis aproximaram-se tudo o quanto possível à lareira, aparentando beber chá que se preparava nas brasas, para esconder os gémeos que consultavam sem parar o mapa do Maroto. Havia um inusual movimento justo frente à casa Ravenclaw.

-É inútil, este mapa não marca os objetos inanimados -disse Fred e logo suspirou pela limitação dos seus recursos.

-Onde conseguiram a túnica para disfarçar Ginny? -perguntou Harry, apressando uma chávena de chá- Se bem me recordo, o Gilderoy original trazia-a posta quando o extraviamos.

-Fomos à enfermaria para conseguir ingredientes para o _polissuco_ e estava aí.

Então a investigação regressava à enfermaria. O mapa marcava que as senhoritas Pomfrey e Hooch acabavam de encontrar-se na entrada. O assunto desde o principio cheirava a problemas.

Ron ficou a cargo do mapa, Ginny cobriria a retaguarda. Harry preparou a sua capa de invisibilidade, Hermione dispôs algumas poções e os gémeos prepararam um frasco de pó negro.

\- escuridão em pó -explicou Fred.

«Preparamos-lo por acidente o ano passado, cremos que tem potencial» Prosseguiu George enquanto soprava um pouco para demonstrar o efeito: uma miniatura de escuridão que nem o mais potente _lumos_ dissolvia.

Para despistar qualquer tentativa de seguir-lhes o rasto, decidiram tomar turnos com a capa de invisibilidade de modo a que ninguém relacionasse que essa noite deambularam os seis juntos. Fred, George e Ginny caminhariam visíveis abrindo passo a Harry, Ron e Hermione debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, ao menos até se afastarem da casa Gryffindor. Passariam frente à casa Ravenclaw para dar uma volta o bastante grande, e terminariam trocando de posições na enfermaria, onde Hermione e Harry tentariam tirar a Pomfrey a verdade enquanto Ron e Ginny investigavam debaixo da capa e os gémeos distraiam as outras duas.

Infelizmente para eles, frente à casa Ravenclaw havia demasiado movimento. Luna estava no centro da tempestade, Neville consolava-a. Ginny conseguiu acercar-se para lhe falar.

-Bom, é que saindo da aula de Astronomia estivemos um bocado na sala comum. Eu vinha muito contente porque localizei uma chuva de estrelas invisível, que segundo o meu papá são sinal de que em breve vai haver uma rebelião de elfos domésticos, e entrei no meu dormitório. O professor Lockhart estava desmaiado ou adormecido ou inconsciente ou não sei o quê, na minha cama, e todo o alvoroço é porque o professor não levava roupa -explicou Luna, como se fosse algo que não lhe passou a ela-. Por certo, Ginny, obrigada pelo champô. Caiu-me bem.

Neville via-se mais aterrado que ela. A maioria dos Ravenclaw permaneciam do lado de fora, em grande revolta, à espera da chegada de algum professor. Os monitores pretendiam custodiar a ordem. Até mesmo Percy estava aí.

Ginny contou aos gémeos (e ao trio por baixo da capa, naturalmente) a situação em poucas palavras. Também protestou pela grande quantidade que Luna gastou do seu champô. Podiam deixar que as coisas seguissem o seu curso, mas Hermione insistiu que tendo o cadáver as investigações tarde ou cedo os apontariam como sendo os culpados. Necessitavam entrar, e rápido, porque do corredor ascendia o rumor de que Dumbledore vinha ver o que se passava.

-Com tudo o que toma para a constipação, estranha-me que distinga a porta da sua própria barba disse Fred-. Ainda temos tempo.

Os três debaixo da capa deslizaram-se entre a multidão, tomando cuidado de não roçar em ninguém. Coisa complicada, já que os Ravenclaw haviam formado um circulo e giravam em torno da porta. Passando esta, o resto foi muito fácil, porque a casa estava praticamente vazia.

O dormitório tinha uma placa que dizia "Meninas de Segundo ano", com letras vermelhas de estilo recarregado num fundo amarelo, que corriam e se retorciam. Sem dúvida alguma criação de Luna. Também sobre as camas, havia pequenas placas semelhantes que Luna pintou para as suas companheiras. Na cama, uma enorme bagunça de mantas revelava que a menina teve a oportunidade de deitar-se antes de notar a presença do seu tétrico acompanhante. O professor de Defesa todavia tinha o cabelo húmido. Passaram o homem para baixo da capa e apressaram-se a voltar.

Não cabiam os quatro debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, mas esse apartado já tinha sido coberto pelos gémeos, do lado de fora, onde a mais impenetrável escuridão reinava. Sem tomar cuidado de se atropelavam ou não alguém, o trio extraiu Lockhart da casa Ravenclaw, e correram a esconder se num salão próximo. A escuridão dissipou-se justo a tempo para que o diretor Dumbledore pudesse inspecionar o local.

Desde o salão, o trio escutou o alvoroço quando notaram que Gilderoy já não estava. Harry estava preocupado de que lhes ocorresse buscar nos salões, mas o ar parecia-lhe mais fácil de respirar-se desde que recuperaram o cadáver. Ao que parece, todos os professores se juntaram frente à casa Ravenclaw. Albus, com voz de mando, reuniu-os. As suas palavras, ainda que ditas num tom de voz normal, ressoaram por toda a escola.

-O professor Gilderoy Lockhart está desaparecido. Revisamos o seu escritório, e não levou as suas coisas, isso quer dizer que segue na escola. Se alguém o vir, diga-lhe que se não se apresenta frente a mim amanhã à meia-noite, pode considerar-se expulso do seu cargo, e fugitivo da lei.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

A enfermeira e a treinadora instalaram-se atrás de uma das camas. Escutaram claramente os passos seguindo-as desde a sala de Ravenclaw até à enfermaria. A professora Sprout era a última pessoa da que os alunos se poderiam assustar, mas Poppy duvidava que algum aluno a tivesse visto alguma vez realmente enojada. A porta abriu-se com um terrível feitiço da aparentemente inofensiva mulher.

-Sai. Sei que estas atrás da cama e a treinadora também.

Por suposto que nenhuma das duas ia sair. Sprout, compreendendo-o, sentou-se sobre uma das camas e esticou as pernas. Não pensava tirá-las pela força.

-Em que diabos estavam a pensar colocando o professor no quarto das Ravenclaw?

-Não fomos nós -disse Poppy.

-Vocês levaram a armadura. Encontrei-a desmontada aqui mesmo.

-Severus tirou-nos-o. Lançou-lhe um feitiço e pensou que o havia matado –disse Poppy.

Após um momento de silêncio, a enfermeira atreveu-se a tirar a cabeça detrás da cama. Sprout, mais que chateada, via-se suspeita. Um sorriso de ternura tomou a cara de Poppy quando viu Sprout golpear uma almofada.

-Teria querido usá-lo para armazenar bulbos. Esperava que esse Snape lhe fizesse de uso melhor.

-Sempre soube que esse tipo estava louco -disse Hooch.

As três riram-se. O assunto em si era bastante estúpido. Gilderoy estava morto, e isso quê? Sim, Trelawney não ia ler nunca a segunda parte de "O _Hungarian Horntail_ que me amou", mas seguramente o seu olho mágico podia cobrir o inconveniente.

A treinadora e a enfermeira levantaram-se. As três estavam a pensar com toda a capacidade dos seus cérebros.

-Vamos por esse pervertidor -disse Poppy, assinalando a porta.

Hooch saiu em direção ao corredor feita um raio. Tanto que não se deu conta quando Sprout fechou a porta atrás dela, ficando sozinha com Poppy.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

Severus levou as mãos à cabeça. Havia criado um zombie degenerado. Podia ser sua culpa, por tê-lo posto numa banheira que normalmente era usada por adolescentes. Devia estar impregnada de hormonas e de sémen.

Além do incidente de Luna, escutou um diálogo entre Filch e Flitwick onde o primeiro contava em tom fastidiado uma cena muito gráfica num armário. Não é que lhe interessasse pessoalmente o que o zombie fizesse ou deixasse de fazer com os alunos, mas já tinha álibi. Apresentar-se-ia com o cadáver e diria que lhe lançou um Avada quando o surpreendeu rondando o dormitório das slytherins.

Para dar-lhe mais credibilidade, necessitava circunstâncias favoráveis. Semeou a escola com isco irresistível para zombies: Montinhos de grãos de café e açúcar moreno. Os muggles não sabiam mas por isso se encontravam zombies com tanta frequência nas cafetarias caras e bibliotecas grandes. Fez que todas os iscos conduzissem à entrada de Slytherin. Empanturrou os cantos da sala comum vazia com grãos de café, porque sabia que para o zombie o odor seria irresistível. A essas horas todos os seus alunos dormiam.

Logo trocou a contra-senha "para proteger os alunos" por uma que até um zombie adivinharia rapidamente: "Olá".

Sentou-se numa poltrona com uma chávena do mesmo café, a cabeça reclinada e os olhos suavemente fechados. Fritaria o zombie enquanto tirasse o nariz. Ruído. Abriu-os. Nem rasto do zombie. Mais ruído.

Seguiu o ruído até às escadas. Parecia provir debaixo. Tirou o tapete ao pé das escadas, e encontrou uma improvisada escotilha de madeira. O seu pensamento retornou àquela noite em que os Marotos derrubaram a cave. Se algum aluno encontrou a rota de entrada, tinha que ser Draco.

Lá em baixo vislumbrou uma figura humana trabalhando na escuridão, iluminado por só um balão incandescente.

-Malfoy?

A figura volteou. Malfoy, mas não Draco senão Lucius.

"Onde estavas à tarde quando necessitava esconder a Gilderoy?", perguntou-se Severus. Agradecia que Lucius nunca aprendesse Legilimens. O loiro não a necessitava para interpretar o rosto do professor.

-Sim, Severus, eu também estou bem e dá-me muito gosto ver-te. Vem tirar pedras.

-Tenho deveres, Lucius, e diferente de ti, eu não vou envolver-me num assunto de...

-Olha isto -disse Lucius, sem dar-lhe tempo de terminar.

O loiro colocou-lhe na mão uma garrafa da colheita 1410 com o seu nome e outras duas garrafas de cristal vermelho, com pequenas placas metálicas incrustadas, que Severus reconheceu no mesmo instante. De repente Severus Snape tinha outra vez onze anos e estava escondido no dormitório a tentar destilar álcool da fruta do salão principal, baixo a atenta mirada de um monitor de sétimo ano chamado Lucius Malfoy.

Voltando ao presente, o loiro deixou-se arrebatar as garrafas vermelhas da mano para que o professor as inspecionasse. Severus raspou com a unha um pouco de ferrugem na placa metálica.

-Estas foram as melhores –disse Snape, cheirando a cortiça-. As que fiz numa nevada com cascas de laranja.

-Assim que as colheitas 1201 que trouxe das férias de natal no Mediterrâneo não podem estar muito longe. Começa a remover.

Severus colou-se junto a ele para mover as pedras. As colheitas 1201 não apareciam. De repente, Lucius começou a rir-se e suspendeu os feitiços de remoção. Tudo o que Severus queria era ter outro ex Death Eater para arrastá-lo na investigação se as coisas se punham mal, mas estava-se a ver envolvido.

-Lembras-te da vez nos Cárpatos? -perguntou Lucius, talvez pelas pedras que os impediam de avançar.

Isso era como perguntar-lhe se se recordava do seu julgamento quando a guerra terminou. E ainda assim o julgamento foi menos perturbador que os Cárpatos. Tinham coisas que era melhor não recordar, especialmente se envolvem vampiros come-carne.

O professor sabia demasiado bem em que derivavam esses assédios senão se lhes dava a devida precaução. Tinha a varinha na mão e retrocedeu um pouco. O seu pé tocou uma das pedras e provocou um ruidoso derrubamento. Segundos depois escutaram-se passos nas escadas. Tinha esquecido da razão pela qual estava aí. Subiu a correr, apontando a varinha até à sombra que se movia. Por fortuna deteve-se atempo.

-Ah... Professor... O que?…

O menor dos Malfoy olhava-o sonolento desde as escadas com um pijama negro de seda. Limpava os olhos com a manga e tratava de aspirar os macacos. Toda a pose da família arruinada quando alguém os via recém levantados. Draco viu o seu pai por cima do ombro de Severus.

-Que ocorre lá em cima? Porquê tanto alvoroço?

-O professor Lockhart decidiu fazer criancices no dormitório das Ravenclaw –disse Severus-. Vim vigiar o dormitório.

Severus notou a mirada estranha que trocavam os dois Malfoy, mas escapou-lhe o sinal de silêncio que Lucius fez a Draco.

-Crê-me, Severus, Gilderoy não vai entrar aqui. Não é o seu comportamento habitual nas suas circunstâncias atuais.

-Teve algumas mudanças ultimamente das quais poucos sabem.

Ambos os homens ficaram com a ideia de saber muito mais que o outro. Mudaram de tema tão rápido como lhes foi possível, e como uma coisa leva a outra, os três desceram a prolongar a busca na cave.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

-Pronto, acabaram-se os desgostos.

Hermione apertou a última amarra que segurava o professor de DCAT à cama. Depois selou as amarras com um feitiço para que ninguém exceto ela pudesse soltá-las.

Fred e George davam-se ao gosto, remexendo as gavetas do quarto do pomposo professor. Ambos festejaram a sua coleção de roupa interior e o álbum de recortes de jornal, que tinha sinais de ter sido folheado todos os dias. Ginny tinha uma orelha extensível pegada à porta. Escolheram o quarto justamente porque aí já o haviam buscado, mas mais valia prevenir.

Ron e Harry chegaram debaixo da capa invisível com garrafões de formol.

-Teremos que fazer-lhe a lavagem outra vez? -perguntou Ron, estremecendo-se.

-Ron, se é o que queres, é todo teu.

Não importava qual gémeo o disse: ambos explodiram em gargalhadas. Em quanto se recompuseram, Fred agregou:

-Não é necessário, com injetá-lo basta para que esteja bem amanhã com Dumbledore. Oxalá tivéssemos mais _polissuco,_ mas Snape trancou o armário.

Ao acabar de injetá-lo, os seis sentiam tonturas e a divisão apestava a formol. O plano originalmente era deixar um de guarda, mas não conseguiam pôr-se de acordo e no final foram todos dormir. Ao fim e ao cabo, essa noite Gilderoy não podia ir a nenhum lado, e se alguém o levava antes de poder plantá-lo com Dumbledore, tanto melhor.


	7. O golpe de graça

**CAPÍTULO 7: O golpe de graça**

No dia seguinte, a escola era um fervedouro de rumores, e não se falava de outra coisa nos corredores que não fosse Gilderoy Lockhart. As especulações chegarão a extremos absurdos, como assegurar que Pomfrey lhe havia dado um filtro de amor mal preparado. Nada disso representava um problema, até que apareceram as malditas fotografias.

Ginny estava na aula de Binns depois do pequeno almoço quando as viu pela primeira vez. Eram umas dessas fotografias reveladas com substancias especialmente boas para plasmar paisagens, que em vez de capturar o movimento registava o odor. Ainda que definitivamente o odor a formol não

era o seu principal objetivo, porque o distorciam em algo assim como álcool adulterado.

Assim que pôde, Ginny despegou-se do grupo para ir a buscar os seus irmãos. Encontrou o trio e os gémeos num corredor, com as fotografias na mão. Quem quer que as tivesse tirado assegurou-se de copiá-las para todos.

-Deste ângulo nem sequer sei o que estou a ver -assegurou Ron torcendo a cabeça.

-Está bem, Ron -disse Hermione, dando palmadinhas a Ron como se fosse um cão-. Juro que não pensei que se pudesse ver obsceno.

-Não há remédio, teremos que levá-lo agora mesmo perante Dumbledore –disse Fred- O diretor que se arranje para averiguar o que passou.

Foi fácil passar despercebidos porque os corredores estavam cheios. Ao que parece tinha sido convocada a junta de professores, mas não lhe ocorreu a ninguém ir ao quarto de Lockhart ver se este continuava na comprometedora cena das fotografias. Vestiram o Professor para a sua visita a Dumbledore («Não, Harry, essa túnica é demasiado informal»), como se fosse parte de um enorme jogo de bonecas. Os gémeos asseguravam saber de memoria o caminho para o escritório do diretor, ainda que auguravam dificuldades em chegar até lá com o morto. Teoricamente era simples repetir a tática do cadáver debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, mas com todo Hogwarts dando voltas por aí, tinham que pensar em algo más prático.

Harry examinava o mapa do Maroto uma e outra vez, enquanto Ron caminhava ao redor da divisão.

-Nenhum túnel nos deixa perto o bastante de Dumbledore –disse Harry- Exceto talvez o seu acesso

privado às cozinhas.

Tomaram um atalho até ao quadro das frutas, ao que Fred fez cócegas. As cozinhas eram algo assim como as caldeiras de vapor para mover um enorme barco, com a diferença de que nos fornos se jogavam sacos de comida e não de carvão. Uma maré de elfos rodeou-os, assediando-os com bandejas de comida. Os poucos minutos que os seis se separaram foram suficientes para perder a Lockhart pela terceira ou quarta vez consecutiva. Altamente rotineiro.

No final estava debaixo de um lava-loiças, junto a uns sacos de batatas. Um elfo explicou que

pensaram que eram batatas porque Sprout lhes havia levado umas idênticas fazia alguns dias, e se

um dos amos diziam que isso eram batatas, tinham que sê-lo. Hermione teria querido investigar a fundo o que significava essa frase, mas os gémeos urgiam-nos porque faltava colocar o cenário para o diretor.

Meia hora depois estavam no escritório de Dumbledore. Fawkes via-os com curiosidade enquanto acomodavam a Gilderoy numa cadeira. Um ser que perece e renasce ciclicamente dificilmente entenderá o que é a morte. Escorreram-se do escritório enquanto escutavam os passos na escada de caracol do lado de fora. Só restava desejar-se mutuamente sorte. Poderia dizer-se, de uma maneira retorcida, que a tiveram.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

O canto de Fawkes recebeu-o desde a porta. O diretor surpreendeu-se de encontrar companhia no seu escritório. Gilderoy Lockhart aguardava-o, sentado na penumbra.

-Professor Lockhart, dá-me gosto que tenha vindo por si mesmo –disse Dumbledore-. Discutimos o assunto na reunião de professores.

Fawkes saltou para o seu ombro, muito, muito perto do professor. Albus todavia estava constipado e bem medicado, mas sentia bastantes tonturas. À sua idade, uma constipação era coisa perigosa. Tinha medo de não poder controlar a sua magia, como o dia da aula com os Gryffindor, e Minerva rogou-lhe que a deixasse encarregar-se, mas Albus encontrou inaceitável delegar algo tão importante.

Lockhart seguia calado, com a cabeça abaixada. O homem provavelmente estava arrependido. Ainda assim, Dumbledore não lhe iria deixar a coisa fácil. Não era como a vez de Poppy e as algemas, esta vez houve alunos implicados. Olhou as fotos que Minerva havia confiscado a um aluno do sexto, onde o professor aparecia atado à sua própria cama, como se o incidente com Luna não tivesse sido o suficiente. Além disso, os rumores de Hermione e os gémeos eram persistentes. Albus concentrou-se nas decisões da junta, para não se sentir irritável. O diretor apenas notou a pressão quando Fawkes abandonou o seu ombro.

-Escutei e vi hoje coisas arrepiantes a respeito de si -disse Dumbledore, apertando os punhos-. Sendo sincero, a maior parte dos professores desejam que se queime no Inferno.

De repente, o professor ardeu em chamas. Fawkes deu um salto até atrás. O professor consumiu-se

num segundo.

Albus ficou sem ar. Se conjurou sem querer o feitiço de combustão espontânea, era só culpa sua por não se controlar. Não era nem por aproximação a coisa mais estranha que lhe havia ocorrido, essa semana. Chamou imediatamente a professora McGonagall ao escritório.

-Minerva... –disse com voz nasalada- Creio que matei o professor Lockhart.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

O trio flutuava aborrecido de uma aula para a outra. Os rumores do que ocorreu no escritório de Dumbledore não eram suficientes para satisfazê-los. Os criminólogos do ministério haviam-se passeado pela escola fazendo perguntas. Naturalmente, eles não se tinham salvo, porque Severus os mencionou, a respeito da entrevista que teve com Gilderoy Lockhart. O trio assegurou tê-lo contactado na noite que realizaram o ensaio de _Férias com as bruxas_ , e preparam-se para levar o álibi até às las últimas consequências, mas o seu interrogatório girava basicamente em torno da atitude do professor essa noite. A dizer de Ron, Scrabbers colocava-se louco cada vez que alguém do ministério se lhe aproximava, pelo qual o trio manteve-se à margem.

Os criminólogos já sabiam que Lockhart morreu muito antes de se queimar, graças à alta concentração de formol nos seus restos. Da sua lista de suspeitos, ou todos ou ninguém tinha álibi. Muitos deles confessaram tê-lo morto (o semi-gigante chorou), mas nada coincidia. Para o ministério, o assunto apontava a que Hogwarts inteiro conspirava encombrindo o assassinato. E isso

merecia um julgamento.


	8. Hogwarts a juízo

**CAPÍTULO 8: Hogwarts a juízo**

Os criminólogos do ministério, a forense e o juiz reuniram-se para deliberar. Num feito extraordinário, o juízo levou-se a cabo ali mesmo, em Hogwarts. Os alunos de alguma maneira estavam ao tanto, e pareciam conspirar juntamente com os professores. Na manhã seguinte, o Salão Principal quase foi sepultado por corujas de pais angustiados, fanáticas de Lockhart enlouquecidas, howlers, e encomendas.

-Vejamos. Sabemos que Gilderoy estava morto quando entrou no escritório de Albus, e saturado de formol.

O auror a cargo estendeu uma serie de pastas sobre a mesa, e extraiu uma serie de cartões, com datas e factos recolhidos durante as entrevistas, do seu bolso.

-No entanto, escapou do dormitório das senhoritas da casa Ravenclaw, sem problemas durante a tarde do dia anterior. Tem que ter falecido essa mesma noite.

-Mas o semi-gigante confessou que o tinha morto, quando fez voar o seu machado na manhã de um dia anterior.

O auror pôs os seus cartões sobre a mesa e procurou o de Hagrid.

-E não nos esqueçamos dos monitores histéricos, que dizem tê-lo visto afogado na banheira depois de sair esse tal professor Snape, na tarde do incidente em Ravenclaw.

Outro dos membros do ministério negou com a cabeça.

-Não podemos concluir nada em claro com os monitores, pois estavam demasiado alterados. Além de que Snape não pôde ter-se-lhe acercado essa noite. Disse ter estado em Slytherin a conversar com Lucius. O filho de Lucius e outros Slytherins juram tê-lo visto essa noite, cuidando da sala comum. Além de que a monitora não o notou quando entrou no quarto de banho e há testemunhas de que o professor foi ao seu escritório segundos depois.

Um auror por trás do que tinha os cartões aclarou a garganta.

-E a treinadora que o encerrou no armário de equipamentos de quidditch? Concorda com o que diz o zelador a respeito do armário com a porta emperrada.

-Esse zelador sabe mais do que diz. Outro professor assegura que lhe comentou algo dentro de um armário, mas não sabe quando ocorreu, assim que não tenho um cartão para essa linha de desenvolvimento.

O forense olhou para os cartões e tentou de reorganizá-los com os resultados da autópsia. Nada enquadrava.

-Os elfos terão visto algo?

-Só gente preocupada por sacos de batatas.

O auror dos cartões perguntou-se se era um bom momento para voltar a fumar. Morria por um cigarro. Os outros sentaram-se pesadamente e começaram a servir-se de café. Para ser uma escola de ensino intermédio, em Hogwarts todos lutavam demasiado pelo café.

-Sabemos algo do formol no quarto de banho dos Gryffindors?

-Pelo que dizem os seus companheiros, os garotos Weasley estão sempre a preparar coisas no quarto de banho. Snape também os relacionou com Gilderoy mas foram vistos a dormir nas suas camas depois do incidente em Ravenclaw. A menina Weasley falou com menina Lovegood do lado de fora e foi vista pelo rapaz Longbottom escrevendo no seu diário essa noite.

-O rapaz Longbottom também disse que viu Gilderoy na enfermaria, mas não estava seguro em que dia tinha sido. O que é que disse a enfermeira a respeito disso?

-Ela e a professora de Herbologia estiveram juntas essa noite, mas não me convence a sua explicação... creio que estão a encobrir algo, ninguém demora toda a noite a ordenar a enfermaria. A enfermeira tinha marcas nos pulsos esta manhã, creio que a está a forçar a encobri-la.

O juiz e os demais criminólogos dirigiram uma horrível mirada à forense, que falava nesse momento, visto que parecia ser a única que não captava o que ocorria entre as duas docentes. Não era problema do Ministério, ao fim de contas eram duas adultas em condiciones de dar o seu consentimento, mas a comunidade de Hogwarts era maioritariamente conservadora. Isso podia colocá-las na mira, como as fotografias que um tal Colin tomou do professor, mas não foram vistas saindo da enfermaria durante toda a noite.

Sentiam estar a caminhar em círculos ou pelo menos em espirais. Todos os professores beberam Veritaserum antes do interrogatório, exceto a enfermeira mas esse ponto já estava coberto. Podia enganar-se ao Veritaserum, mas tantas pessoas de uma vez? E tão perfeitamente coordenados?

Poderia pensar-se que Dumbledore afetou as memórias de todos para encobri-lo, se os restos carbonizados não dissessem claramente que o professor tinha demasiado formol para estar vivo. Quase tão impregnado como o próprio Dumbledore estava de xarope para o resfriado.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Como costuma ocorrer em Hogwarts, onde todos sabem tudo mas nada se sabe de facto, circulavam pela biblioteca, corredores e escadas todo o tipo de rumores. É mais, alguns alunos tinham feito pins com slogans tais como "Quem (não) matou Gilderoy Lockhart?" e "Tenho álibi: dormi com a tua irmã".

A Hermione fazia-lhe muito pouca graça que outras pessoas brincassem com o assunto, Harry todavia refletia sobre o tema. Ron, por sua parte, comprou-lhe a Lee Jordan um pin que tinha o desenho de um Lockhart dançante, a arder em chamas. Dizia que combinava com o uniforme dos Canons.

Ao final comprou outro para oferecer a Hermione. Ela contorceu os olhos e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ron pensou por um momento na palmada que Hermione lhe deu na cabeça. Sentia uma sensação no estômago que não compreendia. Como quando comes waffles, mas só desejas mais e mais xarope de maple, não o waffle em si.

O desastre era tal que suspenderam as aulas. Os slytherins aproveitaram a oportunidade para embriagar-se, com álcool tirado de sabe-se lá de onde. Muitos gryffindors quiseram ter ido fazer-lhes companhia, mas a professora McGonagall tinha-os encerrados na sala comum e a saída da casa era vigiada por ela mesma. Quando Percy, o único monitor de Gryffindor que andava fora, chegou com a notícia que já havia um veredito, os alunos em tropel desceram ao Salão Principal. Aí já esperavam os alunos de outras casas e professores. O juiz, sentado na mesa que regularmente correspondia aos professores, bebeu um copo de água e suspirou profundamente antes de falar.

-Jovens alunos, professores, pessoal auxiliar, fantasmas presentes e diretor Dumbledore. Apesar da numerosa evidência, as múltiplas confissões, as pistas que não levam a nada, mesmo tendo recorrido ao uso do Veritaserum. As circunstâncias ao redor da morte do professor Gilderoy obrigaram-nos a chegar ao seguinte veredicto... toda a escola o matou, mas como não se pode levar Hogwarts completo a Azkabán, decidimos que o crime será expiado aqui mesmo, com uma multa de 150,000 galeões e serviço comunitário. É tudo.

A escola completa rompeu em aplausos. Os professores abraçaram-se entre eles (Hooch estava a jogar umas miradas horríveis a Pomfrey mas mais ninguém notou isso), Hagrid levantou Sprout nos braços no meio da emoção.

Harry surpreendeu-se de ver que até os Slytherins se abraçavam (Draco no meio de uma sándwich de meninas), e Snape aplaudindo ("Provavelmente estão embriagados", explicou Hermione).

Ninguém se preocupava pelo dinheiro: Uma companhia de cinema fundada por squibs pagou-lhes pouco mais de meio milhão de galeões a Hogwarts em troca dos direitos de autor para que a Warner filmara aí mesmo um documentário nesse verão, ou algo assim, e além disso tinham direito a 1% das regalias de toda a mercadotecnia. Hogwarts, por tanto, era rica o bastante para matar a quantos Gilderoy se pusessem no seu caminho se a multa só ascendia a 150,000 galeões.

Essa tarde, o trio, Ginny e os gémeos reuniram-se a festejar duplamente no lago. Beberam cerveja amanteigada (à falta de outra coisa, os Slytherins não soltavam nenhuma pista de onde obtinham o álcool) e jogaram snap explosivo até tarde. Harry tomou um bocado para ir a ver o novo viveiro de _gurgulombrices_ de Hagrid, e comprovou com alegria que já havia reparado os estragos dos _pixies_ nas suas ferramentas. Até estava a planear agregar _gelagusanos_.

Terminaram o dia com uma dose de bengalas do doutor Filibuster. Era delicioso que a vida retornasse à sua ingénua simplicidade habitual.

-Alguém viu Hermione? -perguntou Ron.

-Não a vi desde a penúltima ronda de snap. Disse que lhe tinha acabado o dinheiro e ia por sickles ao dormitório -disse Harry distraído, ajudando a Ginny com a ladeira.

A maneira estranha em que as coisas se desenrolaram os últimos dias vinha-lhe à cabeça, mas a verdade, se não voltava a saber nada de esconder mortos pelo resto da sua vida o agradeceria muito. Ainda que não acreditava que alguém fosse alguma vez voltar a desenterrar o assunto.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

EPÍLOGO

A professora McGonagall assentia a cada frase que a sua melhor estudante lhe soltava. A senhorita Granger confessou estar muito alterada pelo assunto e agradeceu-lhe infinitamente que a escutasse. O tipo de coisas como andar movendo mortos por toda a escola era demasiado para uma adulta como ela, não se diga para uma menina de doze anos.

-Então... então não dirá nada a ninguém? -questionou Hermione, afogando um soluço-. Tinha que ajudá-los!

-Não te preocupes, Hermione. Fizeram o que até eu própria faria –respondeu a professora, colocando a mão no ombro de Hermione-. Tens a minha palavra de que nada disto sairá desta sala. Agradeço que tenhas a confiança para falar do assunto justamente comigo.

Após uns minutos de silêncio, a senhorita Granger saiu do escritório da sua professora de Transformações, sentindo que lhe tinham tirado um peso de cima.

Minerva McGonagall, por sua parte, ficou a refletir sobre o assunto.

Minerva não tinha planeado matar Gilderoy Lockhart. Certo, estava muito chateada pela tarefa que encarregou aos Gryffindors, mas a discussão saiu completamente de controlo, e de um minuto para o outro Minerva encontrou-se a si mesma a lançar um Avada.

Após o breve momento de pânico sobre como desfazer-se do cadáver, decidiu deixá-lo no escritório do professor.

Quem teria dito que por levar o cadáver de Gilderoy Lockhart ao seu escritório, Harry e

companhia terminariam carregando com ele, com a culpa e com as suspeitas?

McGonagall sacudiu o vestido. Atirou ao lavatório o resto do frasco de belladona com o que

havia adulterado o xarope para a tosse e foi a buscar Dumbledore ao seu quarto. Dir-lhe-ia que

preparou outro xarope, algo mais suave. Já não o necessitava fora de combate.

Ser a sub-diretora e que todos te considerem de confiança, tem as suas vantagens.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

E acabou-se! Estarei a subir os extras em breve.


	9. 18 epílogos para finalizar uma história

**18 epílogos para finalizar uma história**

O último dia de aulas antes das férias de Natal, os Gryffindor cansaram-se de fingir nervosismo pelas qualificações do exame final de DCAT. Ninguém se surpreendeu ao escutar o anuncio de Neville, que entrou a correr na sala comum com as listagens das qualificações na mão:

\- Tirámos todos 10! – gritou, agitando a lista.

Houve gritinhos de felicidade e mãos chocando-se entre si. No meio do festejo, Ron tomou a lista e revisou-a, quase sem poder acreditar que tinha um 10. Passou a lista a Harry, que se pôs a revisar pessoa por pessoa.

\- Pelo menos, todos os que copiámos – murmurou Harry.

 **Hermione Granger** _tirou 9.7 no último exame de DCAT do professor Lockhart. Chateou-se muitíssimo._

 __,_,_,__

\- Mamã... por favor! - suplicou Ron - Não vou voltar a colocá-lo! Por favor não o deites fora!

A senhora Weasley enrugou o nariz, vendo na sua mão o pin da caricatura de um Lockhart bailando em chamas.

\- Ron, um pobre homem morreu e tu pareces achar piada! - disse Molly, consternada -. Seria de péssimo gosto mesmo que não fosse teu professor.

A senhora Weasley tocou o pin ofensor com a sua varinha, fazendo-o explodir em cinzas.

\- Mamã, no era um "pobre homem", era Lockhart... e... há algo que tenho que te contar sobre a sua morte... – disse Ron, engolindo a saliva - mas promete não zangar-te.

 **Ron Weasley** _está sob tratamento por múltiplas contusões recebidas numa disputa doméstica. A sua mãe nega-se a fazer declarações._

 __,_,_,__

\- O meu pobre bebé! – uivou Petúnia - Levava dias atuando de forma tão estranha!

Os policias na sala da casa Dursley tinham tantas horas escutando Petúnia a chorar, que só o chefe foi capaz de entender o falatório da deprimida mãe.

\- Senhora, por favor, se tem mais dados respeitantes ao motivo do seu filho ter decidido lançar-se ao vazio, não duvide em telefonar. Entretanto, pode pedir ao seu criado que traga mais café para os rapazes?

\- Esse é Harry, sobrinho dela. Não meu - disse Vernon -. Ordenarei a esse preguiçoso que traga mais café para os seus homens, que levam toda a noite despertos.

Tio Vernon poderia estar sob os efeitos de um tranquilizante, mas a tratar Harry com tanto desprezo como sempre.

\- Claro, ainda falta resolver o mistério sobre a alta quantidade de formol impregnando no seu filho mas cremos que foi um erro nas análises – disse o chefe -. Ninguém pode estar vivo e correr como o seu filho fez com semelhante quantidade de formol a correr pelas suas veias... Esse é o seu sobrinho Harry? Não esteve com Dudley no acidente de carro da semana passada?

\- Ehhh... sim, senhor - respondeu Harry, carregando uma bandeja com as chávenas quentes -. Eu ia no assento do passageiro quando fomos à loja.

\- Esse carro virou bem feio. Não se falou de outra coisa na esquadra nessa noite - disse o chefe da policia, assentindo com a cabeça-. É certo que o teu primo parecia morto quando o tiraste do automóvel?

\- Dudley estava... bom… aprendi certo tipo de primeiros socorros por algo que passou na escola – disse Harry, medindo as suas palavras -. Eu fiz a minha parte e Dudley reviveu como por arte de magia.

"Talvez devia ter feito caso aos gémeos e queimado a casa" pensou Harry, perguntando-se se o ministério também rastrearia as pessoas que pareciam envolvidas com demasiada frequência em acidentes fatais que envolviam cadáveres com formol.

 **Harry Potter** _e a sua família adotiva sobrelevam o luto após o repentino suicídio do seu primo Dudley, em circunstancias ainda não aclaradas. As nossas mais sinceras condolências._

 __,_,_,__

Hagrid terminou de alimentar a criação de gelagusanos. Olhou para um lado e logo para o outro lado do bosque antes de recolher o monte de lenha que o esperava na erva.

 **Rubeus Hagrid** _permanece no seu posto de cuidador do bosque de Hogwarts. Já não corta madeira._

 __,_,_,__

 **Sybill Trelawney** , _qu_ _em_ _n_ _ã_ _o se vi_ _u_ _diretamente_ _envolvida_ _nos_ _f_ _e_ _it_ _os que se narra_ _m_ _, fund_ _ou_ _u_ _m_ _club Flu de admiradoras póstumas de Lockhart, que a_ _g_ _ora se_ _presta ao_ _labor de reconstruir e_ _m_ _base_ _de_ _ap_ _o_ _nt_ _am_ _e_ _nto_ _s_ _a_ _novela d_ _o_ _s_ _e_ _u a_ _n_ _o e_ _m_ _Hogwarts: "_ _As_ _aulas_ _fina_ _i_ _s"_

_,_,_,_

\- Percy, meu amor – murmurou Penélope com voz sedutora -. Sai do quarto de banho. Quero ver-te.

\- Não. Esquece isso –grunhiu Percival desde detrás da porta -. É demasiado estranho e ridículo.

\- Mas disseste que o farias! - disse Penélope -. Vamos!

Silêncio. Penélope ajeitou os almofadões da cama, e alisou os lençóis negros comprados para a ocasião.

\- Não queres vir para a cama comigo? - perguntou ela, com voz de seda -. Coloquei os saltos negros de que gostas.

O monitor de Gryffindor viu-se de novo ao espelho do quarto de banho. Nunca se queixava das ideias de Penélope na cama, sempre e quando fossem coisas inofensivas como brincar com chocolate, ou acender velas aromáticas por todo o quarto.

Mas, maquilhar-se como se estivesse morto? Com feitiços para estar gelado? E ainda por cima de tudo isso, pediu-lhe que usasse uma horrível túnica violeta!

No final, em nome do amor e do desejo carnal, Percival saiu do quarto de banho. De acordo com o seu papel, deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre a cama. E sim, Penélope cumpriu a sua promessa de fazer praticamente todo o trabalho por si mesma.

 **Percy Weasley** _e_ **Penélope Cleanwater** _pas_ _s_ _ar_ _am_ _as_ _f_ _é_ _rias_ _de inverno na casa dos Cleanwater._ _Os_ _pa_ _i_ _s de Penélope n_ _ã_ _o_ _souberam disso_ _at_ _é à_ _primavera._

 __,_,_,__

O estúdio de gravação completo olhava para ele. Mudando a folha do guião com uma mão, George focou-se no microfone.

\- Não, professor Albus, devemos ir todos juntos por esse troll nas masmorras!

Sim, sim, detestava o guião, mas a quantas pessoas se lhes pagava por imitar um dos seus professores?

 **George Weasley** _audicion_ _ou_ _e_ _gan_ _hou_ _o_ _papel de voz de Gilderoy Lockhart para a radionovela biográfica "_ _O_ _mago m_ _ai_ _s belo"_

 __,_,_,__

A fila não parecia acabar nunca. Magos elegantes de muitas partes de Inglaterra acudiam ao seu local temporário. Havia reservas para os seguintes dois meses. Quem diria que o local era só um longo corredor com armários.

 **Fred Weasley** _fund_ _ou_ _Fred´s, u_ _m_ _club co_ _m_ _inovadores_ _shows para adultos e_ _m_ _arm_ _á_ _rios._

 __,_,_,__

Por mais que a ruiva tenha procurado o diário, não conseguia recordar onde o viu pela última vez. E de verdade NECESSITAVA escrever no seu diário.

Logo, recordou tê-lo deixado dentro de uma das caixas do quarto dos gémeos, e subiu as escadas a correr. Enlouqueceria se acontecesse algo ao diário. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, foi recebida por u forte, fortíssimo, odor a formol.

\- AHHHHHHHHHH! - O grito de Ginny ressoou por toda a toca.

Uma das garrafas sobrantes do formol de Lockhart estava caída sobre o seu diário. Por mais que tentasse, a tinta da pluma não conseguia entrar nas folhas. Tampouco se podiam ler as novas palavras, com as que o diário tentava comunicar a Ginny sobre a sua repulsão pelo formol.

 **Ginny Weasley** _s_ _ofreu_ _u_ _m_ _a leve depres_ _são_ _durante as_ _férias_ _de_ _natal_ _,_ _mas_ _recuper_ _a_ _-se_ _r_ _a_ _pidamente,_ _e_ _termin_ _a_ _o_ _a_ _n_ _o escolar s_ _em_ _incidentes de_ _nenhum_ _tipo, o_ _u_ _noticias sobre_ _o_ _Lord Voldemort._

 __,_,_,__

A edição por fim estava pronta. Rita inspecionou com desagrado as últimas páginas.

\- Mmmh... não sei como estes jornalistazecos se atrevem a publicar material tão trilhado.

Rita Skelter passou o jornal ao seu jovem fotógrafo, Colin. O rapaz estava aí como um trabalho temporário de férias, mas a reporter havia encontrado a sua ajuda de muita utilidade.

\- E estas fotografias são irrelevantes – disse Colin, copiando os maneirismos de Rita – Mas a nossa reportagem ficou estupenda.

\- Certo, Colin. De facto, o editor felicitou-me – disse Rita -. O artigo da festa das Bruxas de McBeth foi um êxito.

\- Ah, disso queria falar consigo. Leu as sondagens?

\- Eh, sim - disse Rita revisando o jornal sem prestar atenção a Colin – O que há com elas?

\- Dizem que os seus artigos têm 80 por cento mais de popularidade quando vão acompanhados das fotografias de um servidor.

\- E o que é que há com isso? – grunhiu Rita.

\- Quero 50 por cento do pagamento pelos artigos.

Rita deixou ir um riso ensurdecedor.

\- Fedelho iludido. Então terás que trabalhar sozinho – disse, lançando-lhe uma mirada lateral de desprezo -. Eu fiz-te, sabes? A ninguém lhe importará as tuas fotografias se te separas de mim.

\- É engraçado que o diga. Já prevendo isso, listei alguns trabalhos inéditos no meu portefólio. Talvez queira dar-lhe uma vista de olhos.

Colin estendeu um montito de fotografias à jornalista.

\- E crês que vou a...?

A repórter interrompeu-se abruptamente. Eram fotografias dela. Muito comprometedoras. Algumas acompanhada, outras em estado inconveniente.

\- Dou-te 30.

\- 50, e meu nome junto ao seu.

\- 40, com cobertura ampla de fotografias.

\- Mmmh, feito. Foi um gosto fazer negócios consigo.

 **Colin Creevey** tornou-se _a_ _j_ _udante gráfico de Rita Skeetler,_ _e_ _está_ _a caminho_ _de conseguir u_ _m_ _a_ _sec_ _ção_ _pr_ _ó_ _p_ _r_ _ia_ _no_ _Profeta._

 __,_,_,__

Não era uma hora do chá tradicional, mas Neville sentia-se feliz. Tinha um forno a funcionar com fogo impropagável (um feitiço simples que Hermione lhe ensinou), uma chaleira grande e as adequadas chávenas, conlherzinhas, pratitos e bolachas. As margens do bosque proibido ponham-no muito nervoso, mas bem valia a pena para poder tomar chá com Luna Lovegood, ainda que ela tivesse passado boa parte do encontro a falar das coisas que via nas árvores.

\- Olha, é uma borboleta de fogo atenuada. Ah, e aquela é uma serpente voadora... alguém lhe arrancou as asas. Que crueldade. Mas continua sendo uma serpente voadora muito bonita. De facto, creio que poderia tê-la de mascote em casa.

A menina Lovegood subiu à árvore onde reptava a serpente alada sem asas.

\- Luna! Desce daí! – Suplicou Neville, ao pé da árvore -. Poderias cair!

\- Nah, não passa nada, devias ter-me visto em Napoles quando baixei às fossas da peste bubónica.

Luna subia mais e mais. Neville fazia nós com os seus dedos. Se Luna caía, adeus à sua primeira tentativa de encontro. Oh, por Merlin, ia-se magoar se não a descia de imediato da árvore.

\- Luna, desce, desce já, há... há algo muito perigoso nessa árvore, sim!

\- De que falas? - perguntou Luna, olhando para baixo.

\- Ah... a minha avó contou-me de... umas criaturas muito perigosas e muito raras!

Mais por interesse que por medo, Luna saltou da árvore. Criaturas perigosas e raras significavam informação valiosa.

\- Que criaturas, Neville?

Neville concentrou todo o seu poder inventivo num segundo. Não tinha pensado no que contaria a Luna quando esta descesse da árvore.

\- Era uma... era um basilisco do gelo!

\- Um basilisco do gelo? - os olhos de Luna resplandeceram de felicidade e curiosidade -. Nunca o havia ouvido.

\- Sim, é que é... ah... como explicá-lo... é... um anfíbio... não, não melhor dizendo é um réptil!… parecido aos basiliscos, mas mais pequeno, e...

A imaginação de Neville tentava forjar uma ideia temível o bastante para que Luna não tentasse buscar o "basilisco do gelo".

\- E quando te olha, formam-se agulhas de gelo no teu sangue, e morres por hemorragia interna, mas primeiro convulsionas por horas e horas porque congelam o cérebro também, e podem pôr ovitos nos teus olhos quando estejas morto, para que se alimentem quando nasçam no inverno.

Um pouco mais temível do que teria querido, e nada credível. Luna abriu a boca para dizer algo. Neville preparou-se para ser violentamente desmentido.

\- Oh. Oh por Merlin, isso é horrível – disse Luna, olhando preocupada para a árvore -. Deveríamos avisar o guardião das chaves.

\- Não, devem saber que há alguns no bosque - disse Neville rapidamente - que te parece, será melhor se vamos para ao pé do lago? De certeza que não se aproximariam, tu sabes, não gostam de água.

Fazendo notas mentais a respeito dos basiliscos do gelo, Luna ajudou a levantar o pequeno acampamento.

\- De certeza que não se aproximará daqui? - Luna abraçou Neville muito levemente, como costumava fazê-lo com todos os seus melhores amigos homens... é dizer, só com Neville.

\- Totalmente seguro – pontualizou Neville -. Mas mais vale afastarmo-nos.

Não era uma hora do chá normal, mas Luna tampuoco era uma companhia normal. E para ele, isso era suficiente.

 **Neville Longbottom** _e_ **Luna Lovegood** _cont_ _i_ _nua_ _r_ _am_ _encontra_ _r_ _-se_ _para tomar_ _o_ _chá_ _durante as_ _férias_ _de inverno._

 __,_,_,__

Deitada na areia tíbia, frente a um mar tão azul que magoava a vista. Assim devia ser a vida sempre. Sá esperava não incomodar as suas duas amigas com o guarda-sol que instalou, mas tinham quase duas horas que não falavam nada e supôs que estavam a dormir.

\- Meninas, que lhes parece se voltamos para o hotel?

No entanto, quando a treinadora olhou para trás, comprovou que pela enésima segunda vez no dia, as suas duas amigas haviam desaparecido. Juntas.

 _A_ **enferme** **i** **ra Pomfrey** _, a_ **tre** **i** **nadora Hooch** _e a_ **professora** **Sprout** _solidificaram a sua amizade, tirando umas férias no Mediterrâneo._

 __,_,_,__

Finch deu uma vista de olhos ao horrível viveiro de gelagusanos por detrás da sala poções. A Senhora Norris sobre os seus ombros siseou de gosto quando Finch lhe deu uma das asquerosas criaturas para comer.

 _O_ **zelador** **Finch** _continua a trabalhar na escola, junto com a Sra. Norris._

 __,_,_,__

Tinha a cátedra, o seu passado parecia esquecido e os alunos começavam a respeitá-lo por admiração, não por medo ou aversão. Como podia a vida ser mais perfeita?

Severus ia pelo corredor, a sorrir ao cumprimentar. Sorrindo! Não a careta habitual que mostrava os seus dentes quando pretendia ser amável. A maldição de DCAT? Ele sabia muito bem a origem da maldição, e enquanto Voldemort continuasse morto, confiava em correr com sorte. Cada dia era como beber uma enorme garrafa de Felix. E os demais notavam.

O seu cabelo crescia mais rapidamente agora que se sentia animado a lavá-lo todos os dias. Encantava-lhe o seu cabelo. Talvez era o melhor traço dele. Estava a pensar num penteado mais curto, mas igualmente gostava dele assim. Passava talvez demasiado tempo a examiná-lo no espelho. De tal modo que quando encontrou um grande espaço semi-desabitado na sua têmpora não lhe fez nem um tantito de graça.

Oh, estupendo. Haviam pessoas com problemas de queda de cabelo por excesso de tensão. A ele caía-lhe o cabelo por excesso de felicidade.

 **Severus Snape** _conserv_ _ou_ _a c_ _á_ _tedra como profes_ _s_ _or de DCA_ _T_ _até_ _ser relevado p_ _elo_ _atual profes_ _s_ _or, Remus Lupin._

 __,_,_,__

A sua própria cave. As suas próprias garrafas.

O maior dos Malfoy retrocedeu dois passos, para felicitar-se, como cada dia, pela sua obra perfeita. Alguns dos amigos da sua juventude esperavam-no acima.

\- 750 anos de historia, narrados através de garrafas.

Lucius subiu ao hall, mesmo a tempo de ver como Crabbe e Goyle Senior caíam pelas suas próprias escadas justo como os seus filhos fizeram em Hogwarts.

A sua própria cave. As suas próprias garrafas. O seu próprio derrubamento.

 **Lucius Malfoy** _recuper_ _ou_ _todos_ _os_ _s_ _e_ _us vin_ _h_ _os._ _Mas_ _n_ _ã_ _o os d_ _e_ _sfrut_ _ou_ _por_ _mu_ _it_ _o tempo._

 __,_,_,__

\- Já está pronto o vinho?

\- Não.

\- Já está pronto o vinho?

\- Não.

\- Já está pronto o vinho?

\- Não.

\- Já está pronto o vinho?

\- Zabini, cala-te, maldita seja! – Explodiu Draco- Quando fazes vinho caseiro, deves esperar dois meses a que fermente!

 **Draco Malfoy** _ficou_ _s_ _em_ _surtido para_ _a_ _su_ _a_ _cav_ _e_ _._ _Mas_ _co_ _m a_ _a_ _j_ _uda d_ _o_ _resto da casa Slytherin, e_ _m_ _do_ _i_ _s meses_ _o_ _a_ _s_ _sunto esta_ _v_ _a res_ _o_ _l_ _vid_ _o._

 __,_,_,__

Os alarmes soaram pelo castelo deserto. O ancião despertou sobressaltado, para encontrar de onde se havia originado o alvoroço: O seu fénix tinha soltado um pouco de humo ao perder algumas das plumas da sua cauda.

 **Albus Dumbledore** _instal_ _ou_ _u_ _m_ _sistema anti-inc_ _ê_ _ndios e_ _m_ _todo_ _o castelo_ _Hogwarts. Ante a indigna_ _ção_ _da Sociedad_ _e_ _de Edif_ _í_ _cios Históricos, instalar_ _am-se_ _sensores_ _e_ _aspersores de_ _á_ _gua_ _na pedreira_ _d_ _o_ _edif_ _í_ _cio, de m_ _ai_ _s de 600 a_ _n_ _os de antig_ _ui_ _dad_ _e_ _._

 __,_,_,__

Como trazidos pelo ar frio que soprava sem piedade, a multidão fazia ondas ao redor do cemitério. Imprensa, fanáticas, ex-alunos, outros escritores. Tentou-se fazer uma cerimónia solene, sem muitos resultados. Mulheres com cartazes, gente em vassouras, parecia que o mais ruidoso do mundo mágico se tinha reunido para o enterro de Gilderoy Lockart. As cinzas seriam colocadas com as dos seus antepassados no mausoléu familiar. E, naturalmente, esperava-se uma entrada espetacular para quem em vida foi o escritor de aventuras favorito do mundo mágico. Por aqui e acolá vendiam-se cópias dos seus livros, desde versões rústicas de bolso às empastadas em couro e ouro.

Alguém assinalou até acima. Num hipógrifo branco, a presidenta do seu club de fãs descia das nuvens. Gladys, a sua eterna admiradora, levava as cinzas de Lockhart num charmoso jarrão de prata maciça, coroado de folhas de oliveira em ouro. Os seus grossos óculos não a impediam de fazer as mais atrevidas manobras de fantasia sobre o hipógrifo com só uma mão, e segurar com a outra o jarrão. Orgulhava-se de ter aprendido a montar nos livros de Lockhart. Alegava que ler as suas experiências era tão semelhante à realidade, que não necessitava nada mais.

De facto, agora que tinha a atenção de todos, talvez poderia tentar algo especialmente louco e fora do previsto, assim que agarrou-se com força ao animal, cravou as esporas no hipógrifo e descreveu uma espiral que teria sido o evento mais importante do sepultamento... de não ser pelo jarrão que saiu voando.

\- Santo Merlín! – gritou alguém na multidão - Onde caiu?

 _A_ _busca_ _pel_ _os restos de_ **Gilderoy Lockhart** _contin_ _u_ _a_ _até_ _à_ _data_ _,_ _sem_ _resultados._

 __,_,_,__

 **POSDATA**

\- Papá, posso tomar algumas tulipas da tua estufa? – perguntou Luna - Queria adornar a mesa para o jantar.

\- Minha menina, sabes que podes tomar o que queiras do meu viveiro. Ah, e de passagem busca uma jarra.

Luna espreitou para o jardim com cautela. Fazia um vento ligeiro e frio, mas a visão era excelente. Não desejava encontrar-se com um licantropo inverso essa tarde. Era incrível, mas alguns licantropos sofriam transformações nos dias de lua nova.

Uma vez que o terreno esteve inspecionado contra licantropos inversos, english horntail miniatura, basiliscos do gelo (tinha-lhe terror desde que soube da sua existência) e serpentes comepêlos, decidiu que estava em bom terreno. Todavia temia o ataque de vampiros solares, mas confiava em que os amuletos que levava ao peito a protegeriam. Por via das dúvidas, cruzou primeiro a horta de alhos.

Deslizou-se pela estufa, silenciosamente. O único ruído que fez foi ao desculpar-se com as tulipas por cortá-las. O seu pai dizia que ir em silêncio era a melhor habilidade defensiva contra todo o tipo de criaturas, e que necessitava praticá-la quando tivesse oportunidade. Supostamente também praticava a observação constante, e por isso sentiu-se assustada ao encontrar um buraco no teto que não estava lá de manhã.

\- Um meteorito! - Disse a menina, aplaudindo- Vou fazer um amuleto com ele!

Para fiasco de Luna, não era um meteorito, senão um jarrão. Não sabia muito de metais, e pensou adivinhar que era latão, porque era prateado. A boca do jarro adornava-se com umas folhitas alongadas douradas, ao melhor era autentico chapado porque vi-se bastante sólido. Muito adequado para o seu ramo de tulipas. Parecia cheio de fertilizante negro seco ou algo assim. Recordando quanto o seu pai ficava contrariado com desordem na estufa, voltou ao jardim, colocou o pó negro nas suas mãos, e deixou que o vento o levasse até perder-se de vista.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Este é o final que coloquei no ffnet. Tinha-o esquecido porque não estava no arquivo original, só na página. Um cumprimento e espero vê-los em breve.


End file.
